


Baby

by KpopOverloaded



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: This Yifan man blinked slightly and looked deep into Zitao’s eyes, searching them for any type of protesting before he turned to the man that asked the question, breaking the eye contact and making Zitao whine. “This one. I want him.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS will always be written in the beginning of the chapter because I don't want to cause anyone any harm by forgetting them.

All Zitao could remember were headlights, the color black, a dizzy feeling, and something constricted around his throat. When he woke up he was surrounded by cages of different hybrids, silver bars enclosing him. At first he panicked, did they catch him again? Were they going to do more tests? Would they force him down like before? Those questions ran through his mind until he looked over at the hybrid next to him. It was a cat hybrid? Nothing like the exotic black panthers or the pale snow leopards. It was a regular house cat. And it was staring at him. 

The wide eyes blinked with curiosity, following Zitao’s every move as he connected eyes with it. “Not used to the shelter?” He spoke, his voice a low mewl as his tail swished back and forth with interest. 

A nod was the only reply Zitao could give as he took in his environment, calming his ragged breathing. One minute he was in SM Labs as it burned with scorching flames, then he was on the streets, running around like a maniac, and now he was here, in a shelter? 

His mind ran in circles trying to figure out the rest of his story, but he just couldn’t focus. It was all too much, too much information, too much missing, too much figuring out. Zitao doesn’t know if this place is better than the lab, but he sure as hell didn’t really want to find out if it was or not. It seemed he spoke a little too late as a heavy door at the far end of the holding area was pushed open. Someone was coming inside. Someone was coming for him. 

Hyperventilation didn’t always seem like a bad thing to Tao because it meant you got to pass out in the end, that was until this moment here. His chest heaved heavily as he pressed himself into the corner of the cage, watching with big eyes as the big shadow got closer to his own enclosure. 

No, no, no, no, they found him. They’re going to take him away! They-They… Zitao couldn’t even think correctly as he squeezed his eyes shut tight and made himself into a ball, the only protective move he could think of. It always helped when he was beat for bad behavior, it caused less injury and protected his body, and plus, they wouldn’t damage his “pretty” face or long neck for fear of killing the rare hybrid. Wait, was that a memory? It had to be. 

Back to the situation at hand, he could hear the tap of shoes getting closer to his cage, coming for him. They were tired of his bullshit and have come to collect their prize. Zitao sat helplessly in his cage, scared to death, and whimpering as softly as a dragon hybrid could. He didn’t want it. He wanted them to leave, he couldn’t go back. He-he needed to escape! But there was no way out of this tiny cage of thick silver bars. Finally, it seemed as though they had found him as the tapping stopped closest to his left side. 

“Hey, Yifan,” A name? Normally the scientist used specialized numbers as a way of referencing each other. “Um, wait, is he supposed to be curled into a little ball like that?”

Two more pairs of shoes came clapping down the cement floor as Zitao tried to curl into himself more. 

“Oh, this one? He’s our newest arrival. Poor guy kept muttering, ‘don’t let them find me,’ ‘I escaped,’ and something along the lines of ‘Labs.’” The voice seemed kind, it’s tone was soft and light with a concerned edge to it, but he knew better than to trust so easily. “Something bad happened to this little one and we’ve been meaning to get him into our hybrid psychiatrist and then into therapy.” 

A small noise caught Tao’s attention as he turned his head toward it. It was some kind of clicking, of what, he had no idea, but it was very intriguing to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his head already turned towards the sound, and connected eyes with someone behind the bars. The eyes, they were a rich brown sprinkled with golden flecks that twinkled in the light. They were so captivating, drawing in Zitao’s reptilian eyes and calming the panicking creature.

“What ethereal eyes.” That voice held a raspy undertone with husk overlaying the edges. Zitao felt like he had been put under a spell as he whimpered as quiet as he could. How he became so calm? Tao is having a hard time understanding as well. Yet, it seems this human was able to put him in some sort of trance. 

“He seems to react pretty well to you. I wonder if he would let you interact with him.” 

“Yifan, what do you think?” 

This Yifan man blinked slightly and looked deep into Zitao’s eyes, searching them for any type of protesting before he turned to the man that asked the question, breaking the eye contact and making Zitao whine. “This one. I  _ want  _ him.” 

“Oh, okay, ye-yeah we can do that. Are you sure you don’t want to meet him first though?” The worker asks, sounding timid under Yifan’s powerful voice. 

“Did I ask?” His voice seemed like it should scare Zitao, but it only got him to whine louder, begging for Yifan’s undivided attention. 

Once the door shut behind the worker, Yifan turned his attention back to Zitao, “Shh, baby, you’ll be coming home with me soon.” Tao’s breath hiccuped as he tried to take deep ones, letting his hands drop from around his legs and letting himself unravel. 

_______________

Yifan had taken him home after his assistant, Luhan, had done all the paperwork and paid all the expenses. Now Zitao was curled into the taller’s side, not even thinking of letting go. Tao doesn’t understand why he trusts this human so much. It was just something about the way he looked at him with the most possessive eyes that really told Tao this human would do nothing but protect him. It felt right. He couldn’t fight it, especially if it means a way of escape from the lab forever. 

Zitao could feel Luhan’s gaze on him and it made him squirm in place, not liking anyone else’s attention except for Yifan’s. He whimpered as best as a dragon could and pushed himself more into Yifan’s side, nuzzling his nose into his rib cage. “What is it, little one?” 

Tao shook his head and released a long breath, still feeling uncomfortable because of the eyes on him. He didn’t want to talk and he wouldn’t until he felt like he had too. For now, he gestured with his head towards Luhan, hoping that his new owner got the hint. Yifan looked up to his assistant watching his hybrid closely. 

“What is it, Luhan?” 

The shorter of all three of them looked at his boss, blinking a few times before he spoke. “Well, he’s not a regular hybrid. I was trying to figure out what he was. It’s hard though because his eyes are like a snake’s but I don’t believe that he is a snake. Yet, he has to be some kind of reptile.” He pressed his forefinger to his bottom lip before adding on quickly, “Also, you’re not acting normal. From every hybrid shelter we had visited, you didn’t like a single one of them when you interacted with them, but you see him once, in bad lighting might I add, and you just  _ have  _ to have him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yifan growled, wrapping his arm tighter around Zitao to pull him even closer than before. 

“If I am being honest, which I am, I don’t really know either. But,” Luhan drawled out, “I know you. And you do everything for a reason, this one was supposed to be for looking good in front of your parents, but now I think it’s for something more. Why him, Fan? You don’t know what breed he is. You don’t even know what animal he is! What made you choose him?” 

Yifan grunted and turned his attention to the sleeping hybrid under his arm - the poor thing must’ve fallen asleep somewhere in their conversation, probably due to exhaustion, if you asked Yifan. Why did he choose him? God, he didn’t even know himself. “I...I don’t know. There's just something about him, I couldn’t leave him in there, he needed to be mine.” Using the unoccupied hand, Yifan caressed a piece of hair from the hybrid’s face. “Something told me that I couldn’t leave him.” He murmured and watched the hybrid’s peaceful face. 

Luhan hid a laugh behind a cough as he nodded at his friend/boss, “Yeah, okay. I’m gonna chalk it up to ‘you’re crazy.’”

Shaking his head, Yifan scoffed and glared weakly at his friend, “Shut the hell up. Get back to...scheduling my meetings or something.” Luhan rolled his eyes before going onto his iPad and getting back to his job. 

Zitao shifted in his sleep, nuzzling closer to his new owner, causing Yifan to pull the hybrid onto his lap. The sleeping hybrid whined at the movement, curling closer to the warm body holding him and trying to settle himself back to sleep. Yifan shushed the hybrid and lulled him back to sleep with a hand through his hair and a small cradle of his arms. This was his hybrid, his baby. He would do whatever it took to protect him and get him out of his shell. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, no, no, he was leaving him here. He can’t do that. He can’t do that. They will find him, Yifan is supposed to protect him.

Zitao found himself on a bed made of silk, wrapped in the warmest of blankets, and resting his head on the softest of pillows. It was a room made for a king and he wondered how he even got here. Then his eyes landed on the person walking out of the closet, his new owner. Yifan, that was his name. He needed to remind himself that he was okay, he couldn’t panic, he needed to remember that he was safe in this man’s arms. 

Whining, Tao caught Yifan’s attention, the whine encouraging Yifan to come closer and make sure he was alright. 

Zitao was no puppy hybrid, so his whines and whimpers sounded a little like a growl or grunt, but somehow Yifan knew that it was a whine or a whimper. How? Tao obviously had no idea. He just made the sound and waited for his owner to respond. 

It’s like Yifan was made for him, to know him inside and out even though they only met a day ago. That’s right, he was only adopted a day ago. (In Luhan’s definition, it was pretty fucking weird how close they already were, but he asked Yifan about it and he couldn’t explain, so what’s an assistant to do?)

Yifan walked over to his hybrid, fully dressed for work in a button up navy blue shirt and black dress pants, his shoes shined for the occasion of going into his building, staying for a few hours, and then leaving. He crouched down next to Tao, brushing the hair from his eyes as he asked, “What’s wrong, little one?” 

Those nicknames, Zitao loved them. They made him melt inside. It made him want to never tell Yifan his name just so he would continue to call him by those names. He wouldn’t be talking for awhile anyway. He trusted this human, but he knew he wasn’t ready to talk. 

Nestling his face into Yifan’s palm, he got the taller to cradle his cheek. The look given to him after held pure adoration and possessiveness. And Zitao loved it so much. What were these strange feelings? 

Anyway, Yifan started to caress his cheek bone with the pad of his thumb, swiping it underneath his eye as he saw the dark circle. The only reason that Zitao called him over was just to have Yifan next to him. He didn’t like when the other was away from him. It was such an odd feeling, but Zitao ignored the fact that he didn’t understand what it was and just fulfilled his own desire. 

“You just wanted some attention, huh?” Yifan cooed, using his other hand to push back Zitao’s hair. He brushed it all the way back, running over some hard bumps on Zitao’s head. The taller raised a suspicious eyebrow at the little humps and looked into his hair, moving the hair from around it. Horns. They were tiny little horns. 

“You have horns.” His owner stated, running his finger over the rough ridges carved into them. Yes, he did have horns. Tiny horns that were hidden by his thick patch of surprisingly clean hair. That shelter must’ve washed him down, but Tao didn’t want to think about that. Having people touch him while he was unconscious made him extremely uncomfortable, it was just better if he didn’t even think about it at all. 

A small nod was Yifan’s reply as Zitao pushed his hair further into his hand. “Okay, baby, I need to go before I’m late for work. The maids will take care of you and I will call every hour to check on how you’re doing.” Tao barely understood half the sentence. A maid? Never heard of it. And calling? How would he be able to call his name if he doesn’t even know it? 

When Yifan pressed a kiss to Tao’s head, the hybrid didn’t think anything of it. He thought Yifan would be back in a few seconds, until he heard a door close. Was Yifan leaving? No, no, no, he was leaving him here. He can’t do that. _ He can’t do that. _They will find him, Yifan is supposed to protect him. 

Zitao whimpered loudly before they slowly became wails of agony. It was mixed with some kind of roar of his and sounded extremely distorted. He needed Yifan! Where was Yifan?! The hybrid wriggled out of the blankets, taking a deep breath and following Yifan’s scent blindly. He couldn’t leave. He just couldn’t at all. His wails only became louder and filled with more heart-wrenching pain as he couldn’t find his owner, his eyes already leaking tears from the duct. 

Soon enough, Zitao felt his body being wrapped in someone’s arms. It caused panic to course through his veins and run his blood cold as he thrashed like a bucking bull. It was only when that someone whispered in his ear, did he calm down. “Sh, you’re okay, baby, just calm down for me.”

Whimpering in his hold, Tao turned around and buried his face into Yifan’s chest - ultimately wetting his shirt - taking in deep breaths because Yifan didn’t leave him. He came back. _ He came back. _

After Yifan hushed his hybrid with pets, he sighed loudly, pressing a small kiss to the crown of his head. “I’m guessing I can’t leave you here, so you will come to work with me.” Yifan murmured under his breath, sweeping Zitao off his feet and walking him back up to his room. 

After a good 15 minutes, Yifan had dressed Zitao in his own clothing. Tao was at least 2 inches shorter than him and his body was lean with barely any muscle mass, so he fit into the smallest pair of jeans Yifan owned with a belt around his midsection and the bottoms rolled up. The sweater that Yifan gave him though hung off his body loosely, covering his hands and sliding down and over his butt. Yifan found it absolutely adorable that Zitao looked so small in his clothing, he couldn’t keep the cheesy grin off his face and he lead the hybrid outside to his car. 

Before, Zitao was wearing shorts and a tank top that reeked of the shelter, now, he was wearing Yifan’s clothing that smelled just like his owner. It made him purr when he dug his face into what Yifan had called sweater paws. 

Yifan was petting him as the hybrid had shoved himself against his side, looking down at a really big square that lite up with what Zitao could tell were tiny words. It fascinated him how Yifan was writing with one hand as he tapped on little white squares that held letters inside them. The only thing Tao didn’t get was the language he was using. It didn’t look like Korean or Madarin, it was some other foreign language. He wanted to ask what language but that required the action of speaking words. 

So far the only language Yifan has spoken to him was Madarin. Zitao had always known that language since he was a little baby dragon and he was forced to learn Korean because of the Lab. Since he was so young, he picked up on the language easier, but it doesn’t mean that he enjoyed it. That entire facility made him sick to his stomach and he hoped that he would never be able to go back. 

Yifan must’ve sensed his distress because he took a second to look at Zitao before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Tao didn’t even know he made a sound until Yifan was cooing over him. “Did you just squeal? You like when I kiss your forehead, huh, baby? You’re too cute.” The smallest of smiles made its way onto Zitao’s lips as he rubbed his face against Yifan’s side. 

When they arrived to Yifan’s work, the door was opened from the outside. Luhan stood a few feet away from the door, the same thingy that his owner had in his small hands. When the shorter male looked up, he sighed, “You’re late and you brought him? Yifan…” 

“Don’t give me that shit, Lu. I’ll tell you what happened later, I just need to get into my office.” 

________________

Zitao had fallen asleep on the couch in the office, so Yifan decided now would be a good time to grab himself a cup of coffee, maybe a sandwich from the cafeteria, and tell Luhan what had happened this morning. 

As he explained to Luhan what had happened, it turned out that he didn’t learn his lesson from this morning as a gut-wrenching sound invaded his ears. That sound, it made him want to die with how sad it sounds. He knew it was Zitao and he should’ve known better than to leave him there to wake up alone. 

“Stop standing there like the idiot you are and calm him down!” Luhan exclaimed, covering his ears. 

Yifan looked around to see many of the people in his office building cringing and covering their ears. It’s probably a smart idea to follow what Luhan had said. 

He ran around the corner to the flights of stairs after he had just dropped his coffee and sandwich in the middle of the room, not really caring about it at this point. Normally he was extremely lazy and would take the elevator but his hybrid was in anguish and he was barely thinking. All that ran through his mind was to get to his little hybrid. 

Yifan was at his office door in no time and walked in to see Zitao had shoved himself in a corner as Jongdae was looking at him from the other side of the room. His hybrid was sobbing so hard and releasing wails of agony. Right, he should calm him down. 

Walking over to his hybrid, Yifan lifted him from the floor and said, “Hey, little one, it’s okay...I’m right here. Baby, it’s okay…you can calm down.” He panted in the softest voice he could as he let the hybrid wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. When the hybrid stuffed his face in Yifan’s neck, sniffling and making little content noises, the other spoke again. “Okay, that’s right, you’re fine. I promise I won’t leave you again.”

Another whimper escaped Zitao as he lifted his head and looked at Jongdae, quickly shoving his face back into Yifan’s neck when he made eye contact. This caused his owner to turn around and see what he was trying to hide from. 

“Jongdae, what are you...doing in here?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. Damn, he needed to start working out because he was heaving a little too hard right now. 

Jongdae brought his gaze from Zitao to Yifan, blinking before he answered his boss. “Jun sent me up to get those tax papers that you needed to sign. When I walked in he woke up and started crying.” 

“Okay, let me see if I signed it.” Yifan walked over to his desk and shuffled through the small stack of papers that he had, picking up three papers and seeing that he had only signed one. He signed one of the others before he saw the note he had written on the last one, telling Junmyeon to check it before he sent it back up here to get signed. 

He walked over to Jongdae and handed over the papers. The kitsune - a Fox like spirit that held unspeakable power - looked over them and saw the note, nodding before he turned to walk out. Jongdae looked over his shoulder once more though, catching the eye of the dragon hybrid. Something was up with that hybrid but Jongdae chose to ignore it for now. 

Zitao watched Jongdae leave and could feel the intense power he held. He thought he had been found by the lab, especially since he would think they had a creature that powerful with them. It only made sense. Burrowing his face into Yifan’s chest, closed his eyes, relief flooding through his mind and body. 

Yifan sat down in his rolling chair, turning to his desktop and writing out an apology letter explaining the sound that had apparently hit nearly the entire building. He assured everyone that everything was okay and that it was a minor problem already solved. Once he sent it, he rested his arms around the hybrid resting on his lap. 

Yifan cupped Zitao’s cheeks, lifting his face so they were eye to eye. “Did I scare you again, little one? I’m so sorry. I didn’t learn my lesson from this morning but now I did. I won’t leave you alone again, I promise.” Zitao’s chest rumbled with a purr, knowing by Yifan’s tone that he really wouldn’t leave him alone again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO TRIGGER WARNING : but I will warn you of Jongdae's sassiness and Zitao's cuteness, it can be a little much on the heart and mind.

Zitao sat on the floor of Yifan’s office with a popsicle in his little hands. The older male had introduced his hybrid to food and Zitao became obsessed with fruit popsicles. Ones imported from Mexico were his favorite but he also liked American brands if Yifan had them, of course. Now Yifan sat in his swivel-chair, sending an email to his personal staff to get more popsicles for later - Yifan had to limit his hybrid to two popsicles a day (originally, it was one until Tao pulled the puppy eyes on him, it was a no-brainer after that). 

Yifan watched as the hybrid suckled on the popsicle like a child, strawberry syrup sticky around his mouth and hands dripping with the melting, flavored ice. It was cute to Yifan how Zitao acted like a child; clingy, dependent, messy, and curious. The taller was surprised that his hybrid was so dependent on him when they first met and started to get used to each other. When Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, some of his friends with hybrids, came to him tell him all he needed to know about hybrids, one of those things was that they needed time to get used to you, to know that you would never hurt them or make them do whatever they didn’t want. But Tao had just trusted him right off the bat and Yifan wouldn’t want it any other way. 

The thought of having to wait for the hybrid to trust him seemed nearly impossible to imagine with how much the hybrid liked to cuddle and snuggle up against him every chance he got. With that in mind, Yifan looked over at his hybrid who was still suckling on what remained of his popsicle. He was very preoccupied with the popsicle that it almost made Yifan laugh at how cute it was. 

Just then, someone knocked on the door and the look of panic that crossed Zitao’s face made Yifan straighten his back and stride to his door, opening it enough to where he was the only one visible from that point of view. 

“Morning, sir.” Luhan tried to walk in as soon as the door was open, but had to stop so he wouldn’t run into his boss’ firm build. “May I come in, sir?” 

Yifan sighed and walked away from the door, leaving it open for Luhan to close behind himself as he made his way over to his hybrid. Kissing his nose, he murmured, “It’s only, Luhan, sweetheart.” Nodding, Zitao made a keening noise when Yifan scratched behind his horns, a newly discovered area of bliss. 

Luhan focused on the face of his iPad, tapping the screen a couple of times before looking up at Yifan. “Yixing wants a meeting.” 

The name caught Yifan off guard as he had been petting his hybrid to make sure he was okay with Luhan in the room - which normally he was, but Yifan was being extra cautious. Yifan tensed at the other’s words, his hand having frozen on Tao’s plush cheek. It caused the hybrid to tilt his head like a puppy, curious to why his owner stopped petting him. 

“When?” He asked, his voice delicate as though he would break a glass cup if he hit the wrong frequency. 

“Today. 6 o’clock for dinner in his turf.” 

Yifan hated when Yixing did shit like this because it always bended Yifan’s schedule to Yixing’s no matter what. The worst part of it was that now he had Zitao to take care of and he didn’t know if it would be smart to bring him along. 

“Which restaurant?” 

“Not a restaurant.” 

“Where then?” Yifan knew the answer to that question, he just needed to hear it. 

“His house,” Luhan walked forward, getting closer to Yifan, who was still next to Zitao, and showing him the email he had gotten from Yixing’s own staff. The secretary ruffled Tao’s hair and sat on the floor with them. 

Skimming the words on the screen, he scoffed and handed it back to Luhan, going back to caressing his hybrids cheek as he spoke up again, “I don’t know if I should do it because now I have my little cutie with me.” Yifan’s voice went higher in pitch as he grabbed Tao’s face with both hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Zitao purred like a cat, happily letting his face rest between Yifan’s big hands.

Luhan rolled his eyes at Yifan, this was basically the only time he had ever seen Yifan act like this - other than his dorky side that would come out from time to time. Sighing, he looked at his best friend and simpered sarcastically, “You’re lucky. Sehun isn’t hybrid, he’s just 100% brat. Anyway, what are you going to do about Yixing? You know he doesn’t like it when people cancel on him.” 

Yifan exhales, continuing to stroke the pads of his thumbs across Zitao’s cheekbones as he thinks of what to do. The hybrid was putty in his hands, eyes closed and face vibrating with his purrs. If he was going to take Zitao he would need back up. At Yixing’s place, you never knew what would happen. 

“Get Junmyeon and Jongdae up here. If my hybrid is coming, I’m bringing extra protection.”

________________

Once Yifan has a talk with Junmyeon - Jongdae was left at home because he couldn’t find his necklace (kitsune soul) this morning - they schedule a meet up time for later on to come up with a plan just in case anything happens. Junmyeon is his best strategist while Jongdae was the strongest being in the company and they were voted cutest couple last year, so how could he not bring them? 

Now, Yifan sat at his desk with a sleeping Zitao resting against his chest, the hybrid having passed out over an hour ago. The taller male brushed a hand through his hybrid’s black hair as he tried to come up with alternate ways of keeping Zitao at his house while he went by himself. But he was just not seeing any other options that would end in him not breaking his promise to his baby. 

Checking the time, Yifan moved in his seat, seeing that it was almost time for him to meet with Jongdae and Junmyeon. He moved the hybrid in his arms, waking him just enough to get him to hold onto Yifan like a koala. The dragon hybrid dug his face into his neck and instantaneously fell back asleep. Yifan honestly didn’t care about walking out with a hybrid stuck to his chest, it’s just that he didn’t want the paparazzi to come with cameras flashing and scaring his poor hybrid to death. 

Yifan had sent Luhan downstairs a while ago, telling him to get a car ready at the back entrance. He knows that his company has been in the paparazzi’s spot light for a while so he was glad that Kyungsoo suggested he take the back entrance until the fame died down. The taller packed his things as best he could, almost spilling his coffee in the process, and successfully closed his briefcase with everything he needed to continue working at home. 

Yifan made it to the back entrance easily, an arm supporting Zitao’s butt while the other hung loosely at his side with his briefcase in hand. They would be home soon and then Yifan would deal with whatever Yixing wants. 

It didn’t take long to ride from the company to his house and Yifan thanked the lord that Zitao had woken up on the ride home because Yifan did not have the guts to wake his hybrid. He just looked too cute resting in Yifan’s lap. Hair messy from Yifan playing with the soft fringe, bottom lip pouted out, and eyelashes resting on his baby-fat filled cheeks. Ask Yifan what he likes most about Zitao and he will tell you everything because the angel that had been sleeping in his lap was beyond flawless in his mind. 

Now, Yifan lead Zitao, who was holding hands with Yifan instead of clinging to him, into the house and to his bedroom so that they could both change. Yifan into a navy blue button up and dark blue jeans and Zitao in a big black long sleeve tucked into black jeans. The taller was very glad that he had a good sense of fashion because his hybrid looked so cute, he almost (maybe) took a picture when he wasn’t looking. 

Finally, Junmyeon and Jongdae arrived after Yifan had fixed up his closet from all the long sleeves he had been trying to matching to his baby’s style. Then, he was cuddling on the couch by the time he heard a knock on the door. The two walked in with smiles on their faces as they greeted their boss/friend. Jongdae’s smile had fallen a bit when he saw the dragon hybrid peering curiously from the couch at the two. When he made eye contact with Jongdae, the dragon hybrid whimpered and ducked behind the back of the couch. 

“It’s been a while, Yifan.” Junmyeon said as he hugged Yifan. 

“Sure has, Jun.” They double tapped each other’s backs with the flat of their palms before pulling away. “I wish it was under better circumstances, but it looks like Yixing needs to talk.”

“Too bad, I know. Well, nothing we can do about it. So, who is that little guy?” Yifan followed Junmyeon’s finger to where Zitao watched his owner with puppy eyes. 

Yifan walked back over to the couch, running a hand through his hybrids hair before introducing him. “This is my new hybrid…”

Junmyeon’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve as he stalked closer to the two. This action caused Zitao to cower lower behind the back of the couch. “Oh, I’m sorry.” The second oldest in the room said before taking a step back and bending over so he didn’t look as intimidating. “Oh my gosh, Yifan he’s so cute.” He says the last part as he moves his eyes from the dragon hybrid to his friend. 

“I’m cute too,” Zitao heard Jongdae sneer, staring at the Kitsune from behind the couch. He didn’t know if the Kitsune was mad at him or his owner. 

Suddenly the Kit walked closer, next to his partner and stared at the dragon hybrid with a reproachful look. “He’s not my owner, he’s my lover.” Jongdae scoffed as if Zitao should’ve known such information. But wait, did he just...read his mind? “Yeah, I did. Kitsune’s have a different and wide range of power.”

“Jongdae,” Yifan caught the Kit’s attention, “were you just talking to him?” 

“Yes, I can read minds, he’s no different from every other hybrid I’ve run into.” Jongdae sassed, crossing his arms across his chest.  _ Except for that weird thing turning in his head.  _ Jongdae added, tilting his head as he examined the hybrid. 

Junmyeon turned his head towards his Kit and raised an eyebrow at the slight disrespect in his tone. “Be nice, Jongdae.” The warning was clear and simple, that Jongdae did not want to mess with Junmyeon unless he wanted to be punished for it - and not in the fun and sexual way that the Kitsune would love. 

The Kitsune’s bottom lip jutted out the slightest bit before he dropped his arms and took a deep breath, nodding at his lover as he muttered, “Yes, Junmyeon.” His tone was like a small child’s after being scolded by a parent, grumpy and defeated. 

Zitao just watched the two, pushing his head into Yifan’s hand for more pets. He purred at the hand running through his hair, falling onto his cheek and caressing the soft flesh there. His purring must’ve been loud because Junmyeon turned his eyes back toward Tao and walked closer. The hand on his cheek kept him in place as Yifan held his face so he wouldn’t move away. 

“He won’t hurt you, I’ll make sure of that,” the taller murmured to his hybrid, letting go of his cheek in the process. Even though those words brought reassurance to Zitao’s mind, he was still hesitant to meet people. 

Tao watched Junmyeon closely as he stepped closer towards them. “Hello, I’m Junmyeon, it’s nice to finally meet you.” The hybrid blinked at him, looking at the hand that Junmyeon had extended to him. Was he supposed to do something with his hand?

“Never heard of a handshake before?” Jongdae spoke up, walking to stand beside his partner. There was no sass in his voice, just genuine curiosity. 

Zitao shook his head, looking to Yifan for what to do. 

“It’s okay, baby, no need to get upset.” Yifan cooed, petting his hair behind his ear. Tears had started to gather in Tao’s eyes; had he done something wrong? Was he going to get punished? Sniffles disturbed the near silence of the room as fat tears rolled down his rosy tan cheeks, it caused Yifan to panic because he didn’t know what was wrong and he wouldn’t know unless the hybrid suddenly started to talk to him. 

Jongdae put a hand on Yifan’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring look when he was given the older’s attention. “He thinks he’s done something wrong.” 

Immediately, the taller turns to his hybrid, pressing his hands to his face and wiping away tears as he gave an amused smile to Tao. “Baby, you’ve done nothing wrong.” A chuckle bubbled in the back of Yifan’s throat and it was evident in the way he talked with an amused lilt to his tone. “Shh, calm down, sweetheart, you’re fine. We can always teach you how to greet someone properly, it’s nothing to be upset about.” 

Finally, Tao stopped crying, nodding along with Yifan’s words. He was very glad he hadn’t done anything to upset anyone. When he turned his head to Junmyeon, he couldn’t explain the glint in his eyes or the expression painted on his face. 

“Oh my gosh, Yifan... he-he’s so cuteee,” Junmyeon melted at the sight of Zitao's blotched face between Yifan's entirely too big hands. One thing about Junmyeon that only one person knows - it's obviously Jongdae - is that he is a sucker for anything cute or soft personality and visual wise.

Jongdae turned to his partner and glared at him, “You already said that.” He deadpanned before turning back to Yifan and stating, “It’s about time we leave, or Xing Hyung will be mad at you Yifan.” The eldest of the four nodded, pressing a kiss to Zitao’s head before picking him up from the chair, letting his little one wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. 

“You mind driving Jun?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of mass shootings and torture, although it is very minimal. Unconsented kissing.

Yifan didn’t understand how he ended up with warm lips pressed to his own, moving against his mouth and then being taken away a second later. He does know that it was Yixing who kissed him, only because when the younger pulled away, he was wiping his mouth right in front of Yifan. 

“Yixing!” Jongin shrieked, walking over and smacking his shoulder. “You can’t just kiss people out of nowhere. Consent is always a must, but other than that you are not allowed to kiss anyone but me!” The bear hybrid crossed his arms and pushed his lower lip out, his breath hiccuping as he looked like he was about to cry. 

“I’m sorry, baby. You know I love you,” He cupped the hybrid’s face between his hands and pressed a loving kiss to his nose, wiping at the single tear that streaked his tan skin. 

“Then why did you kiss, Fan-ge?!” Jongin stomped his foot like a child throwing a temper tantrum, his voice rising in volume as the anger was evident in his tone. 

Yifan was still stuck on the fact that he had been kissed, his mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that Yixing had kissed him out of nowhere. 

Yixing sheepishly smiled as he said, “I’ve just always wanted to know what it felt like.” 

It was Yifan’s turn to get pissed. He snapped his hand against the back of Yixing’s head and sneered, “You don’t do that. You have a hybrid, dumbass.” Yifan knows he could never do something like this to his own hybrid, so it was clear to say that he didn’t understand why Yixing would.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Yixing rubbed the back of his head before turning back towards his hybrid. “I’m sorry, Nini, please forgive me.” 

Jongin turned to Yifan and the rest of the guests, growling, “We will talk about this later.” 

Yixing huffed out a breath before turning towards the guest as well. “Dinner should be ready in 2 minutes. Let’s sit down, this is very important.”

Reluctantly, Yifan sat down, skeptical of Yixing for now, and patted his lap for his hybrid to sit in. Zitao happily plopped himself down in Yifan’s lap, throwing the stink eye towards Yixing before he made himself comfortable and stuffed his face into the crook of his owner’s neck. 

Zitao didn’t like what happened earlier. Don’t ask him why, but his instinct was telling him to growl and snarl at his competitors for they were trying to take his owner away from him. Jongdae had put his arm in front of Tao to stop him from causing a scene, having read his mind and knowing that it would not be a good idea. 

Junmyeon and Jongdae sat on each side of Yifan, alert and ready for whatever is to come. Junmyeon is silently calculating exit strategies while Jongdae is scanning the minds in the house, making sure that no one has any ill intention against any one of them. Safety is first, they’ve been in this job too long to take those words for granted. 

Soon, dinner was placed on the table, painting the table in vibrant shades of browns, greens, reds, almost every common color that comes to mind. The aroma was mouth watering and the sight made stomach’s rumble in gratitude. Once everything was plated and served by the servants, the conversation started as they filed out of the dining room.    
  


“What was it you needed to discuss with me?” Yifan inquired, indulging in the food in front of him. 

“I heard you had gotten yourself a hybrid and looked into him.” That sentence certainly caught Yifan off-guard as he started to choke on his food. Zitao immediately shot up, eyes wide in panic as he watched Yifan go through a coughing fit. Junmyeon slapped his back and once Yifan finally stopped dying, he glared sharply at Yixing. 

His voice was hoarse as he snarled out, “You looked into  _ my  _ hybrid without my permission?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I knew you would be mad about that, but when I had been informed of it, Jongin had recognized the name of the shelter he came from and I wanted to know more.” Yixing waved a dismissive hand and bit into a roasted bell pepper, swallowing the vegetable before he cleared his throat to continue. “Anyway, your hybrid, is wanted by a corporation called SM labs. You see, Jongin came from there as well, and from what he’s told me, they experiment on rare hybrids. My Nini here is not just any old bear hybrid, he’s a mix of a polar bear and a California black bear, one of the rarest combinations known to the hybrid hierarchy.” The Chinese male paused and checked everyone’s facial expressions to make sure that it was sinking in. 

Yifan could tell that Zitao had recognized the name because he seized up in his lap and whined, shoving his face into Yifan’s neck with a shaky breath. The older placed a hand on his back, rubbing small circles into it in an effort to calm him down. He could feel some of the tension melt away, but still felt some of the small amount of muscle left on his body pulled taut against his fingers. 

“As I just learned that I have someone undercover in that profession, I had them take up a job at SM labs so that they could get into the mainframe and paper records. When they had fully infiltrated the offices, they had found records on your hybrid. And I know what you’re thinking, I didn’t even know the name of your hybrid, but I did have a picture of him when he was brought into the hybrid adoption center, so they went through every single file and found the one with the matching image and boom, you get the name, breed and every single fucking thing they had ever done to the poor creature. I just so happened to look at Jongin’s files and trust me, I know you are going to be angry when you see what they have done not only to our hybrids but to every hybrid they hold in captivity.” Yixing’s face was stick straight and Yifan could almost see the small trail of smoke flowing from his vibrant red ears. 

With a snap of his fingers a man clad in black came out with a manila folder, setting it into Yixing’s awaiting hand before exiting the room. The Chinese male opened it and flipped out a stack of paper with a picture of his hybrid on the front and a stamp that read “missing” in radiant red. 

Subject Name: Huang Zitao 

Subject Number: 192935 

Date of Birth: May 2, 1993

Arrival Date: February 16, 1995

Hybrid Type: Golden Dragon

Yifan moved away from his hybrid so he could take a look at his beautiful face. “Zitao?” He called and the hybrid melted at the way his name came out of Yifan’s mouth. Tao looked attentively at Yifan, eyes doe like and blinking with fluttering lashes so delicate they looked as though they would break with a single wrong move. “You have such a beautiful name, sweetheart.” Those words caused Zitao to relax and purr in his dragon like way. 

“That’s why you don’t purr? Purr normally.” Yifan added, passing a hand through his hybrids silky locks and feeling the rumbling of a harsh mew. “Also explains your eyes, just like a reptiles.” 

Then Yifan turned back to the file he sees something that has his blood boiling and eyes seeing red. Under all that information is a brief description of his hybrid and a list of tests run on him. From what he could understand of the science terms under the category, they basically tortured  _ his  _ hybrid - other than the words “plain torture” written in the middle of the various tests. Yet, he couldn’t lose his cool, he knew that Zitao took in his reactions like a child would their parent and he wouldn’t want his baby to get the wrong idea.

Sex: Male

ABO test: Omega 

*Submissive behavior shown and no assertion of dominance, heat has not started but their are signs of body preparing for heat and impregnation

Blood Type: O+H 

*special blood type easily triggered by emotion, use caution when close

“If you have any questions, I would be happy to get my scientists up here to explain anything you like.” Yixing articulated, having seen the furrow of Yifan’s big eyebrows. 

The taller Chinese male looked up at Yixing, still a little pissed about everything he had done since he had gotten here, but appreciating that he now had some valuable information on his hybrid and the place that had tortured him. He closed the file, deciding to have someone else read it because of his own easily irked temper. 

Yifan returned his attention back to Yixing, passing the manila folder to Junmyeon for safe keeping. “So,” Yifan started, wrapping his arm around his hybrid waist and making sure he was secured on his lap. “What do you plan to do with this information?” 

A twisted smirk made its way along Yixing’s lips as he replied, “Originally, I was going to just shoot up the place and set free the hybrids to the shelter under my care, but,” the brunette drawled out, “I realized it would be all the more pleasant if I destroyed their empire slowly, raze it from the ground up. I would need your help to do it though and I thought that after seeing all the horrible things they’ve done to your precious hybrid, you would want your own revenge.” Yifan couldn’t tell if Yixing was mocking him or not, but the taller just let it go, knowing Yixing would never stop because he didn’t care. He was cold, heartless, never gave a shit about anyone or anything, that was until Jongin came into his life. 

Yifan had seen a small but significant change in Yixing. Anyone could tell that he would kill to protect Jongin from harm or anything that threatens the mixed bear hybrid. Especially since he deals with Jongin flicking his ear or poking his chest - normally he would’ve broken someone’s arm, hand, fingers, or maybe all three, if they touched him in anyway without permission. He could now understand why he wanted to take on the meticulous job of breaking apart this organization. 

“What would I have to do?” 

“One of my guys trailed SM labs to one of the buildings you sell to, they’re under a fake name, but if you can cut off their supply then they will be momentarily stopped in their manufacturing process. They use your shit to create whatever crazy concoctions they test on the hybrids. That’s the first step.” Yixing sat back in his chair, reaching a hand over to try and pet his hybrid, but was swatted away in the end. 

“You know it could take months to stop their manufacturing, what if they find another company to continue their income of supply?” Zitao buried his face into Yifan’s neck as he enunciated his question. Yifan could tell that it was to get him to calm down and as much as he appreciated the attempt, it didn’t do much. 

“I’ve got an ace up my sleeve, so don’t worry about that. You are the main reason this plan can be put into action. So what do you say, Yifan? Do we have a deal? Or not?” 

  
Yifan stared into Yixing’s eyes, searching them for something deceitful, sinister, anything that told Yifan that this was not a smart idea. But this is Yixing he’s talking about and Yixing  _ always  _ goes through with a plan. Reaching across the table, Yifan laid his arm out, feeling the instant impact of Yixing’s hand against his. They shook on it, and now they would go through with it no matter what.    



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood, mentions of cutting oneself, cat cleaning (you'll understand when you get there) and it's kind of nonconsensual.

Jolting awake, Yifan heard a bang from what he assumes is the kitchen. He looked beside him, wanting to know if Zitao woke up from the same noise, but found that he is alone in bed. That was weird to him because Zitao never woke up in the middle of the night or ever got out of bed unless it was to go to the bathroom, which occurred rarely anyway. So when he threw the blanket from over his body and grabbed a metal basketball trophy, he was prepared to get his hybrid back. 

Walking slowly throughout the house, he made his way toward the kitchen with moonlight as his only guide. The metal trophy was poised in his right hand, ready to strike anything. Finally, he made it to the kitchen, looking around the corner only to see Zitao on the ground, blood surrounding his head as he lay unconscious. Setting the trophy down, he rushed over to his hybrid, wanting to touch him but at the same time not wanting to make it worse. 

Yifan could see that his hybrid was still breathing, so he let out a small breath as he checked the pockets of his sweatpants looking for his phone. He swore to himself but didn’t move as he heard a groan from his baby. Zitao lifted himself from the pool of blood, whimpering as he tried to wipe the blood from his face. 

Yifan hadn’t noticed the way his vision had been clouded until he had to wipe under his eyes. “Zitao? “ He asked, moving his hand to cup his blood stained cheek. 

The hybrid blinked sleepily, yawning cutely and wiping at the blood on the side of his face. Why did he look perfectly fine? He was just laying in a pool of his own blood. Well, Yifan needed to find the source of the blood first. The taller got up from the floor and flipped on the light switch, hurrying back over and sitting back on the ground. 

Zitao tried to climb into Yifan’s lap, but the older held him where he was, hearing the questioning whine from the back of the dragon hybrid’s throat. Yifan cupped his baby’s chin, turning his head and looking for a split in the skin or a scratch, but he found nothing. Did he heal himself? Maybe the blood didn’t come from his head? 

Just then, Zitao laid his hand on the ground and hissed, picking it up and clenching his other hand around his wrist. That’s when Yifan caught sight of a cut across the palm of his hybrid’s hand, the blood trickling down the sides of his palm as it pooled around the wound. Yifan held his hand out, waiting for his hybrid to give him his injured hand. 

Zitao looked at his owner, whimpering in the back of his throat as he placed his hand on the other’s open palm, letting him look at the open wound. 

“Sweetheart,” Yifan drawled, “how did you do this to yourself?” The only answer he got in reply was a shrug. 

The taller of the two looked around the kitchen floor, seeing a bloody knife lying upon the beige tiles and dripping with fresh blood. How could his hybrid accidentally cut himself with a knife? It was such a straight cut that it had to be on purpose. 

“Did you...did you cut yourself?” Zitao tilted his head like a confused puppy, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip jutting out. The dragon hybrid knew that Yifan was asking a serious question, his facial expression and tone telling him so. 

“Tell me, Zitao, did you cut yourself?” Yifan raised his voice causing his baby to fold into himself. He didn’t like this side of Yifan, the hybrid could feel himself tremble.

When he tried to move away, Yifan held his wrist tighter, causing blood to squeeze out from the wound and his little one to hiss and whimper. It got Yifan to realize what he was doing. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Zitao flinched when Yifan reached for his cheek, forcing Yifan’s face to contort into a frown, dropping his hand and getting back to the problem. Getting up, he found the first aid kit as quickly as he could, going back over to his dragon and trying his best to patch up his wounded hand. 

Once he had finished, Yifan watched as Zitao cradled his hand to his chest, looking back at Yifan from under his eyelashes. The older of the two patted his lap, waiting for his hybrid to respond, either by staying where he was or coming to him. When Yifan ended up with a lap full of dragon, he chuckled softly, digging his face into the dark mop of hair resting under his chin. He needed to get him cleaned because of all the blood staining his clothes and their skin sticking together. 

  
  
  


Sehun walked into Yifan’s office like he owned the place, causing Luhan to sigh as he walked in alongside his naive boyfriend. “Yifan,” the younger stated, pulling the older out of his focus on softly caressing his hybrid’s head. “Minseok seriously wants to meet Zitao. He’s been bugging me all week and him being a serval doesn’t help.”

“Has anyone taught you what knocking is?” Yifan chided, brushing another piece of hair from Zitao’s face. 

“Uh, duh, obvious manners, but I don’t have time for them, Minseok has been so annoying, please just let him meet Zitao.” 

Rolling his eyes, Yifan looked at Luhan who only shrugged in a useless manner. The older chinese man looked down at his dragon, smiling when he saw the curious glint in those huge green/red snake eyes. “Are you ready to meet someone new, baby?” With a tilt of the head, Yifan looked at Sehun and nodded, standing up to place Zitao on the desk, for Minseok to see. 

A few minutes later, Sehun comes back with a wild cat hybrid following him. His eyes are sharp and chatoyant, yellow and green in their bright glory, mouth curled in interest with small fangs peeking out of the corner, and a lovely, patterned set of ears and a tail to bring the look together. For a minute, Zitao felt scared and wanted to curl into Yifan’s arms, but once they connected eyes, it was like being told by Yifan that Minseok wouldn’t hurt him. 

A gasp fell from Minseok’s lips and his smile turned into a vibrant and soft simper. “He is absolutely precious,” he commented, walking quickly to stand in front of Zitao. Cupping his face, Minseok’s eyes only grew happier as he stared into dragon eyes. “He’s my son now.” 

Yifan’s eyebrows shot up as well as Luhan’s and Zitao’s. Sehun rolled his eyes and leaned over to make eye contact with the dragon hybrid, “Don’t worry, he did this to me and Chanyeol.” Unexpectedly, Tao felt something warm and wet on his cheek, causing a whine to fall from his lips as he tried to pull away. “And that too.”

“Are you...cleaning him?” Yifan asked, hand covering his mouth with furrowed eyebrows creasing his forehead. 

Minseok narrowed his eyes at Yifan, licking another strip along Tao’s hair line, “He must smell like me, no other cat will mess with him, he is mine.” The possessiveness in Yifan’s blood roared at Minseok’s claim, but he knew that Minseok didn’t actually have any authority over his hybrid. 

Zitao sat on the desk, miserably allowing Minseok to lick his hair clean. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do, all he could think of was pouting up at Sehun until the younger felt guilty and finally pulled Minseok away from him. 

“Sehunnieeee, I’m not finishedddd.” Minseok sniveled, holding onto Sehun’s wrist as he was pulled away. 

“If you leave now, I’ll come find you later and you can...groom me then.” Luhan snorted, resulting in a glare from Sehun as he reasoned with Minseok. 

The serval looked at Zitao before pouting in defeat. “Fine, I expect you to come find me, or I will hunt you do and groom you forcefully.” The threat didn’t seem as threatening as Yifan would’ve thought, but from the look in Sehun’s eyes and the way Luhan seemed ready to start laughing himself to death, he knew there was something more to it. 

Baekhyun came to collect his hybrid with a small “hello,” before they both went back to their department. Sehun sighed deeply as he walked over to Zitao with a wet-nap. “Sorry about that, I didn’t think he would start cleaning you. It took two more meetings for him to start trying to clean me. But I guess he thinks you understand because you’re a hybrid.”

Yifan took the wet-nap from Sehun’s hand and started to wipe down Zitao’s face as he muttered, “At least he didn’t lick his entire face clean, I guess Minseok has boundaries as well, or knows them.” 

Luhan cleared his throat, pretending that he wasn’t trying his hardest to laugh his ass off at Minseok’s cat-like antics. “Like mama-cat and baby-cat, he wants to make sure that his babies are taken care of.”

“Shut it, shortie. I’m about ready to throw your ass on the couch,” Sehun threatened.

Luhan narrowed his eyes, “Kicking me out of my own bed-”

“It doesn’t matter who the bed belongs to,” Sehun quipped swiftly as he walked to the door. “If you excuse me, I have lunch to eat. I love you, Lulu; bye Fan-ge, Taozi.” Then he was gone, ready to go and enjoy his lunch. 

“That brats lucky I love him,” Luhan pinched the bridge of his nose before he looks up at Yifan and Zitao. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you have a meeting in a little more than an hour.”

“Thanks, Luhan.”

“Not a problem, sir,” Luhan was gone as well, most likely going to join his younger boyfriend for lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that this is really late. Everything has been so overwhelming lately and school is getting harder than i thought i could handle. I'm glad i can get this chapter up now, but just a warning that I might not be able to post every week or two. Please be patient with me. I don't like waiting for chapter updates either, so I know how it feels. I'm trying my hardest and I'm so glad people seem to like it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, okay,” Yifan’s voice was steady, hands holding his baby’s body against his as he brushed the hair from his sweaty face. “Hey...look at me, hey! Zitao, look at me!” He shouted, one hand lifting the hybrid’s heavy head in order to keep him awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence, panic attack

Tao woke with a start, moving to pull the blanket from his sweat-drenched body. He didn’t like this feeling. It was sticky and gross and he just wanted to wash it off. But he never takes a shower or bath without Yifan and Yifan was asleep right now. He couldn’t wake him up. Zitao has seen the black marks under his eyes that only appear when he wakes Yifan up in the middle of the night, he thinks it means that Yifan’s tired because his owner always yawns a lot in that state. 

He shifted and winced at the amount of sweat on the bed, it was weird how wet it felt. Zitao had never felt this hot before, it wasn’t unbearable, but the sweat was. It didn’t feel nice at all. 

Zitao must’ve been shifting too much because Yifan’s hand came running through his black hair and as much as he loved the sensation, he couldn’t enjoy it. Whimpering, Tao turned toward Yifan, seeing the older with his eyes open and staring at him.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” His owner’s voice was so husky that Tao could just melt in his spot, but it kind of felt like he was melting with all this sweat.

Again, he whimpered, bringing a hand up to wipe his forehead. It must’ve made Yifan realize that his hair was drenched with sweat because the taller wiped his hair from his face with a frown. Zitao knows that Yifan doesn’t like the sweat either, but it wasn’t like he was exactly comfortable being this wet. 

“Why are you so sweaty?” 

Zitao whined this time, trying to rest his face into Yifan’s gentle palm, but flinching away when he felt how sweaty his own cheek was against the warm flesh. 

“Do you want to wash off, sweetheart?” A nod was Yifan’s reply. 

The look of discomfort on Zitao’s face twisted into a wince when Yifan lifted the dragon easily, cradling him to his chest like a mother would her baby. His skin is slick against his owners, causing Zitao to whimper as he feels like he’s going to slide from Yifan’s grip. He doesn’t, thankfully, but he now sits atop the toilet seat as Yifan runs a cool bath. 

Abruptly, Zitao clutched his stomach, a cut off noise coming from the back of his throat as he felt a sharp pain shooting down his spine. Yifan twisted his head around at the speed of light, eyes wide with worry. 

“Okay, okay,” Yifan’s voice was steady, hands holding his baby’s body against his as he brushed the hair from his sweaty face. “Hey...look at me, hey! Zitao, look at me!” He shouted, one hand lifting the hybrid’s heavy head in order to keep him awake. 

Zitao felt his body shutting down, more and more heat surging through the lower half of his torso as he tried to do as Yifan asked. He was just too weak, all he could do was feel as the tears stroked down his cheeks and onto Yifan’s warm hand. Tao could hear his own breath coming out in short pants as his heart beat like it wanted to escape his chest. What is going on? He didn’t understand and it made him want to scream and cry for help, but all he had was Yifan, who was holding him at the moment. Zitao could tell that Yifan was yelling for him not to close his eyes, but they were just so heavy that he couldn’t do much but let them close.

Once again, Zitao popped up from wherever he was sleeping, eyes wide and breathing out of control. Tao gripped his neck, throat parched and mouth open as he eventually calmed his breathing down with enough big gulps of air. He had no clue of where he was, what was going on, or how to get away, how to escape this all. 

“Tao?” Someone asked from the doorway, entering the room and coming towards him. 

Snapping his head in the human’s direction, he bared his teeth, canines growing from his upper gums and eyes brilliant gold-green. The warning seemed to stun the human as he stopped in his place, dominant foot already stepping back in preparation of the need to run away. 

“Junmyeon, get away from him!” Another man rushed into the room, standing in front of the one that was called Junmyeon. The blacked haired man hunched his shoulders, leaning forward and hissing at Zitao. 

Moving out of the things covering him, Tao crawled backwards on the bed, canines still bared and eyes still shining. He didn’t know what to do and he knew that their wasn’t a door or a window behind him, so that only left one option. Growling loudly, Zitao snapped his teeth at the new being in the room, wanting to get around the powerful creature in front of the human. 

Junmyeon pressed a hand to the kitsune’s shoulder, whispering hastily, “Jongdae, do not hurt him.”

“I wouldn’t, unless he hurt you, then I’d have a problem.” Jongdae answered, never letting his eyes leave Tao in front of him. “Go get Yifan, we’re gonna need him.” 

The human squeezed the kit’s shoulder before he ran out of the room, leaving only Zitao and Jongdae together. Tao watched as Junmyeon ran, anger rushing through his veins as he jumped from the bed. But Jongdae didn’t let him go far, hissing and throwing his hand through the air, pinning Zitao back to the bed he jumped from. 

“It’s obvious that you don’t remember us because I know you would never attack Junmyeon and I. But this is too far, I don’t want to believe that you’ll kill us, but that’s what it’s looking like. Trust me, I will not hurt you, but if you hurt Junmyeon, that’s a completely different story.” Jongdae got closer and closer to Zitao, the dragon hybrid flinching when he got too close. “It’s ticking. But it’s worse than other times. Those lab people must’ve done something to you.” 

Tao quickly found his strength, pushing against Jongdae’s magic and fighting his way off the small bed. Jongdae let him go only to apologize and mutter something under his breath. Zitao stumbled off the bed, hands holding his head as he looked at Jongdae, everything was moving. 

The walls turned upside down, the ceiling was falling from the ground, the bed was no longer next to him. Zitao squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering as he just wanted it to stop. He just wanted to leave, to be free. 

Zitao could hear more footsteps enter the room, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the feeling in his head. He could feel the world tilting on its axis, moving him along with it as he lay on the floor. Then, it stopped. The room was back in place and Zitao could open his eyes again. 

Jongdae stood over Zitao, causing the younger to attack as he knew that this was his chance to get the kitsune, off guard and vulnerable. Tao landed on top of the kit but before he could do any real damage, he was grabbed from behind, pulled against a familiar warmth that calmed him from the dragon adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Turning, Tao connected eyes with a strangely handsome man and slowly he became enamored by the look in his eyes. They were a regular shade of brown, but Zitao could pick out the tiny flakes of gold shining in them and the fond stare of familiarity radiant in the beautiful irises. 

It was Yifan! Of course it was Yifan, he knew him, he knew Yifan! A whimper ripped from his throat as he looked around the room, memories filtering back into his mind as he looks from Jongdae on the floor to Junmyeon standing behind him. His eyes travelled back to Yifan’s, a sad look flashes through them at the whine Tao releases. He starts to cower as he feels terrible for what he’s done, turning in Yifan’s hold to bury himself in that warm chest he’s loved from the first day. What’s wrong with him? How could he forget Jongdae and Junmyeon so suddenly? 

All the memories from earlier that morning sat heavy in the back of his mind as guilt clouded his chest like smoke and fire. His lungs burned and his whines made his own heart ache. What has he done? Yifan won’t keep him now that he knows that he can’t control his wild instincts. Everything hurts and panic settles into his body as he feels Yifan loosening his hold on him. No, no, no, don’t let go! He doesn’t want Yifan to let him go, he can’t let go, he should never let go! 

Suddenly, his chest constricts and spasms as he tries to fill his lungs with air. He’ll be alone, truly alone. No one will love him and SM Labs will eventually find him. He’ll be right where he started and this time, he probably won’t be able to escape. 

There’s a pounding in the back of his throat as he hugs Yifan tighter, burying his face in to Yifan’s neck. “Don’t let me go,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I just barely had the time to write but it's Thanksgiving break now and I had a bit of a hard time writing this, so please be a little patient with the next chapter as I am trying my best to get them out. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, whatever-“ Yifan jumped in his chair, hand gripping the arm tightly as Junmyeon busted through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter starts before Zitao speaks. :)

Yifan stood in Yixing’s office, foot tapping against the carpeted floor as he waited for Yixing to stop making out with Jongin like it was the end of the world. He knows that they both sensed him there, but Yixing kept pulling Jongin back in when the bear tried to pull away. 

“Yixing,” He called, voice low and annoyed as he just wanted a few minutes of the man’s time. 

The bear hybrid giggled before pushing his owner away and pressing one last peck to his lips, “Talk to him, Xing, don’t be rude.” 

Sighing, Yixing patted Jongin’s ass lightly, smiling smugly as the hybrid climbed off his lap and to the door. The mafia boss winked as the hybrid left and Yifan could hear the echo of Jongin’s giggles as the door closed fully. 

“You’re so annoying,” Yifan scowled, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

Yixing waved at him dismissively, “You’re just jealous like always, Fan-ge.” He couldn’t tell if Yixing was being flirty or not, but he also didn’t particularly care. 

The twitch of annoyance on Yifan’s eyebrow was noticeable, but Yixing chose to ignore it and wait to see what Yifan wanted. 

“I need to know if your plan for SM is working or not, my company lost a couple hundred for this to be put into motion. Plus, Zitao is sitting in your hospital wing passed out from what I presume is exhaustion and only hope is exhaustion. Something about what my baby went through seems fishy to me.” Yifan took a deep breath before continuing, “I-I have this feeling that...something was forcing him to break his bones.” 

“I’m gonna be blunt with you, Yifan. It was most likely primal instinct forcing him to shift. For his age, he should’ve gone through a transformation a while back, but something stopped him. It was his body, don’t worry too much over it, you’ll give yourself a headache.” Yixing snickered and tilted his head, eyes wide and manic. 

Yifan swore that his best friend was a maniac when it came to the idea of pain and blood, but they had known each other for too long to give up on each other. Overall, they trust each other more than anyone and swore to protect and help one another as they grew older. 

“Oh, whatever-“ Yifan jumped in his chair, hand gripping the arm tightly as Junmyeon busted through the door. 

“Yif-f-fan! It’s- Zitao he-he…. Danger… attack!” Junmyeon tried his hardest to get the words out but he was just too out of breath to finish the sentence. 

Something clicked at Junmyeon’s words and Yifan was up and out of the room before Junmyeon could blink. A deep sigh fell from the Korean’s lips as he chased after Yifan with still little to no breath. 

Yifan couldn’t think, he could only do. His body moved of its own accord and his mind raced with terrifying thoughts as he rushed to the medical wing of Yixing’s home. It felt as though all the air rushed from his lungs at the thought of Zitao being attacked, hurt, _ taken. _His chest burned with uneasiness as all the oxygen in his limbs turned nonexistent. He didn’t have room to care though, the only thought on his mind was getting to his hybrid, his baby. 

When he reached the door, it was like he had been holding his breath for a million years. His entire body buzzed with adrenaline and anger as he saw Jongdae standing over Zitao muttering words in what he could tell was Latin. He could hear the whimpers falling from his baby’s mouth and felt his belly boil and clench. Before he could take any action, Junmyeon came up beside him and one deep breath later, he was telling Jongdae to stop. 

The Kitsune followed the order, but Yifan couldn’t help the utter feeling of shock from smashing into his body like a freight train running at high speed. Zitao’s growl was deafening as he pounced on Jongdae, looking ready to tear his throat out like a wild animal. 

Thank God that Yifan wasn’t too surprised to see his hybrid this hostile because he rushed over to Jongdae and pulled the hybrid from the kit, holding him tightly against his chest. When the hybrid looked back, he could see the full take over of his primal instinct, eyes as beautiful as ever but this time possessing a threat of harm and danger.

After a few seconds of staring, Zitao seemed to realize something. Familiarity flashed across his irises as his mouth gaped open with bewilderment. Yifan could see the tears rushing forward and felt his baby’s body start to shake against his chest. A boisterous whimper appeared to rip itself from Zitao’s throat as he glanced around the room with a gaze of recollection. 

The heart wrenching sob that comes from his hybrid startles Yifan as the smaller starts to curl into Yifan’s body. Going to readjust his grip, Yifan slowly loosens his arms from around the dragon hybrid, wanting to lift him to his chest and cradle him till he stopped crying, but that didn’t happen as he felt Zitao swiftly wrapping his arms around his neck and shoving his face into his owner’s neck. 

“Don’t let me go.” The incredulous looks upon Junmyeon and Jongdae’s faces prove to Yifan that he, in fact, is not losing his mind and that Zitao just spoke for the first time. 

It sounded like an angel’s voice, only rougher and raspier than he had imagined. His beautiful hybrid just spoke to him for the first time and Yifan almost regrets it because of the words said.

Yifan could feel tears staining his shoulder and the side of his neck as he brings a hand up and laces his fingers through the silky black strands on the back of Zitao’s head. Whimpers caused Yifan to pick up his hybrid and let him cling to him like a baby koala. 

“Shh, there is no need to cry, little one.” Yifan whispered once he forced himself to get over the shock. 

Zitao only seemed to cry harder at that, whimpering again as he tried to bury his face deeper into Yifan’s neck.

“Zitao,” Jongdae called, getting closer to the two. “He would never give you away. I wouldn’t want him too anyway. You didn’t remember us, you were scared, you did a rational thing for being clueless to where you are and who we are. So please, stop. Your thoughts are bombarding me with a headache.” That caused Junmyeon to nudge his Kit in warning, yet he knew that it was Jongdae’s way of demonstrating his care. 

Yifan jostled his dragon hybrid to get a better grip on him, bringing his hand to Zitao’s hair and tugging on it to try and get his attention. “Look at me, baby.” He commanded, voice deep and serious.

Immediately, Tao obeyed, leaning back and looking into Yifan’s chocolate brown eyes, sniffling as he tried to stop himself from crying. 

“No one is getting rid of you, I will never give you up. Do you understand?” Yifan’s voice was deeper than usual, resonating seriousness. He couldn’t believe that his hybrid would ever think something so...obscene, at least in Yifan’s eyes it was the worst possible solution. Running a hand over the hair on Zitao’s forehead, Yifan arched forward to plant a soft kiss against his forehead, bouncing him like a mother would their child. “Do you understand?” He carefully asked once more, expecting an answer this time. 

The hybrid swallowed thickly, arms tightening around the older’s neck and he nodded, rasping out a quiet, “Yes.” More tears rolled onto his eyelashes as he watched Yifan smile brilliantly at him. He could feel the lovingly fond look that Yifan beamed right at him and felt it pierce his heart with an unknown feeling, something he had never felt before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dong-kyu’s back in Korea. Baekhyun said he saw him near my house. He sent Soo over to your place, he was there, Fan.” Junmyeon’s voice was shaky, paranoid in a way. “I-I don’t know what to do, you know what happened last time he was here, and...I don’t know what he wants this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: I don't think that anything really needs to be under the warning, but there is mention of B&E, so idk.

It started with a cough. Gradually Zitao got worse as the coughing continued; Yifan even began to worry that he was developing an illness worse than what he actually had. A flu.

For the past few nights, Zitao had gotten through bad fevers, allowing Yifan to care for him during those times. Whatever his hybrid needed, Yifan would bring it before the first syllable could be spoken fully. He sat right next to the burning dragon hybrid, watching as he breathed sluggishly while cuddling into Yifan’s side one minute and the next he squirmed away from his owner’s comfortable warmth. 

Of course it pained Yifan to watch as his baby suffered through a high fever, but he enjoyed taking care of him. The hybrid was nearly like a little child going through the same illness and the older male couldn’t complain because Tao was just so cute. 

Zitao would sneeze and Yifan was there to help him blow his nose. When the hybrid whined, Yifan was there to smooth back his hair and help him with whatever he needed. Yifan would watch him as he slept, getting small naps in between before he woke his baby for his frequent doses of hybrid safe medicine. 

The darkness under Yifan’s eyes forced guilt into Zitao’s heart. When he woke up in his owner’s lap - the older typing away on his desktop, eyes focused on what he was working on - Zitao lifted his head up enough to see the slight purple of skin under his warm eyes, wanting to get over the sickness quickly so that Yifan wouldn’t have to sacrifice his sleep for him.

This guilt reminded him of when he almost attacked Jongdae and Junmyeon in the hospital wing. He could still see the fear coursing through Junmyeon’s eyes as Zitao snarled and snapped at him. He still remembers the pained look on Jongdae’s face when he pinned him to the bed with his psychic powers. God, he couldn’t believe he wanted to rip the two to shreds, couldn’t start to fathom the betrayal they both must’ve felt towards him. Zitao could feel the guilt eating away at his stomach. 

Sniffling, Tao reached up and traced the dark circles, body tired and languorous as he held himself over Yifan’s warm, solid chest. A small smile slipped over his lips as Yifan relaxed against his swivel chair, peering down at his hybrid and smiling himself when they connected eyes. 

“Do you need anything, sweetheart?” A shake of the head was replied with a nod from his owner who continued to watch the hybrid. “You should go back to sleep then, you need to rest.” Shaking his head again, Zitao shifted where he sat, shoving his face into the Chinese man’s neck and purring, his illness obvious with the vibrating in his chest. “You sound so sick, baby… Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“No.” Tao has been getting better at answering Yes or No questions, talking more than he used to. Yifan still can’t get him to say more than 2 or 3 words at a time, but he’s working on it. 

The older reached down to start tracing Zitao’s ear, blindly depicting the outer shell with his rough hands. He smiled when the purring got louder, continuing a line below the lobe and against the side of his neck. It was nice to sit and hold his hybrid close, just the two of them together and able to enjoy the silence of his office. Or so he thought. 

A knock caught Yifan off guard, he remembers sending Luhan away and giving almost everyone the day off because it was a very slow day and no one was needed, so who could come knocking on his door? 

“Come in,” he called, pressing his hand to Zitao’s hair and waiting for someone to open the door. 

Junmyeon peeked his head in, smiling as he saw Zitao eyeing who could be coming inside. “Hi,” he chuckled, walking further into the room after closing the door, “how are you doing, Zitao?”

Zitao shoved his face further into Yifan’s neck, a sure sign that he wanted the other to answer for him. “Ah,” Yifan patted his butt as a warning before saying calmly, “answer him yourself. He asked you, not me.”

Tao lifted his head, eyes big and tired as he looked at Yifan, then he sighed, clearing his throat before turning to Junmyeon with a reply. “Good,” his accent was thick as the Korean slid off his tongue, soft and luscious. 

Junmyeon nodded, “How about you, Yifan?” He bit his lip almost anxiously in Yifan’s eyes. 

The older Chinese male fixed his posture, smiling as he prepared himself for Junmyeon’s news, “I’m doing fine, what do you need, Jun?” 

“Dong-kyu’s back in Korea. Baekhyun said he saw him near my house. He sent Soo over to your place, he was there, Fan.” Junmyeon’s voice was shaky, paranoid in a way. “I-I don’t know what to do, you know what happened last time he was here, and...I don’t know what he wants this time.”

Yifan swallowed thickly, the hand laying over Zitao’s waist tightening and pulling the hybrid closer to him. “Does Jongdae know about him?” 

Shaking his head, Junmyeon rung his hands together, “You know what happens to me when he gets mentioned.” 

“Well, you need to talk to Jongdae about him sooner than later so that he can protect you if anything were to happen. You know exactly how unpredictable Dong-kyu can be, I will make sure the building is on high security. He won’t get his claws into either of us this time.” Yifan shifted his hybrid in his lap, needing the comfort of his cuddly creature. 

Zitao followed their conversation as it bounced back and forth, but the only thing he really picked up on was the name Dong-kyu, the words spoken in Korean were too advanced for his vocabulary. Yet, Tao certainly understood the tone of the conversation; this person was not wanted by either of the two men. 

  
  
  


Zitao rested against Yifan’s side, walking lazily as his owner went to open the door to his apartment. He felt drained from just listening to Junmyeon and Yifan’s conversation, being sick didn’t help as well, but it was like the somber atmosphere had been absorbed by his body, dragging him down like a brick tied around his ankle as it descended to the bottom of the ocean. 

As they got closer to the door, Tao felt his gut twisting in knots. He could feel his canines growing and his eyes glowing with the need to protect. Something was wrong, he couldn’t let Yifan walk into that apartment, his instincts were screaming at him to stop. 

Growling, Zitao stopped in his spot, holding his ground and stopping Yifan from going inside. 

This growling, it was dangerous and full of caution and warning, it reminded Yifan of when his hybrid was stuck in an unconscious state, bones breaking and a weird rumbling noise came from the back of his throat. It was another sign that something was about to happen, thus the snapping of his hybrids limbs one by one. He didn’t seem to change appearances, yet his bones broke and rebuilt themselves in the exact same way. Nothing happened, excluding Yifan’s momentary state of horrified shock; that’s when it was decided that he would take him to Yixing’s hospital. 

Either way, this was the same noise, only, it was intensified by his baby’s consciousness. Yifan knew this time, he needed to listen to this warning and use it. Kissing Zitao’s temple, he let go of his hybrid, leaving a lasting grip on his shoulders to be sure that he could stand by himself. Of course, Yifan was given the world’s most adorable look of confusion, but he had no time to think about his hybrid’s cuteness, especially when it came to his safety. 

Tapping the wall, a small piece of wood lifted from the rest - like one of those secret passcode locks you see in cheesy spy movies - and he pushed the wood down into the hollow part beneath it. Sitting in the wall was a small security screen with the feed aimed at the entrance and the living room - the places he was most likely to be ambushed first if it were to happen, which it has. Junmyeon’s idea to install the miniscule cameras where they couldn’t be seen was now a heavenly gift - he’ll have to thank Junmyeon personally after this, even if he didn’t use the tiny security feed all that often (Yifan was usually able to sense when something’s wrong, but he must’ve been so tired and worried about Tao that his senses have dulled). 

On the small screen Yifan let his eyes roam over the two camera positions, breath hitching when he saw who was inside. Zitao must feel some kind of evil presence from Dong-kyu because the other was lounging on the couch of  _ Yifan’s  _ apartment. His jaw clenched and his fists balled, Dong-kyu was most likely aware of them being outside the door, waiting for them to walk in. Tapping the screen, Yifan punched in a code and pulled the fake wooden cover back over the screens. He checked over his shoulder to see that Zitao was leaning against the wall, lips pale, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, and body looking ready to give up on him at any second. 

“Okay, come here, sweetie.” Yifan murmured, walking over and lifting his hybrid into his arms. “I know, I will get you to bed soon.” He responded to the weak whimpers coming from the back of Zitao’s throat. “Come on, let me carry you, Tao.” Helping the dragon hybrid up, Zitao wrapped himself around Yifan like a baby koala. Yifan rubbed a hand up and down Tao’s back, calming the sick hybrid as he braced himself for facing Dong-kyu. 

Taking in a deep breath, Yifan grabbed the door handle and licked his lips, breathing out, “Don’t worry, I won’t let him do anything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8! I like that Dong-kyu can finally come in and you will get to see into the past of Yifan, Yixing, and Junmyeon - hint, hint. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments always encourage me and are very much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaky puffs of air fell from Yifan’s lips as he ran a hand through his hair and rested his head against the wall. A tear slid down his cheek, solemn and lonely, just like the hole carved into the middle of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of torture, blood, gore. It gets sad. Kidnapping. Manipulation and I believe that's it, but just to let you know it gets real. Also IDK if it's confusing in the beginning or not, but just be prepared because if it is, it should level out after a paragraph or two.

Junmyeon pressed against Yifan’s side, smiling happily as they sat on a park bench. It was 9 years ago on this very day that Dong-kyu ruined almost everything for the two of them. 

The cool wind brushed against the autumn leaves, leaving a calm air around the two as they spent their evening in solid silence, soaking in each other’s presence and love. Yep, that’s right. At one point in their life they had been in love, a love that most said was rare.

But, of course, nothing compared to how Yifan felt about Zitao, it was totally different, giving rare a new definition as it had invaded his heart from the start. 

Yifan had drove the two of them to Junmyeon’s place, conversation on how Yixing has been a little shit lately, especially at such a young age. Their hands were clasped over the middle console, intimate laughter falling from each of the two. 

If Yifan could remember correctly, it was his first time meeting Junmyeon’s brother, the black haired, brown eyed devil incarnate himself. For brothers, they looked similar enough to be called siblings, but personality wise, they were complete opposites, Gabriel and Lucifer themselves. He definitely could’ve lived without meeting Junmyeon’s older brother, he even bet Junmyeon could benefit from never even knowing his own brother; sad part is their parents died when Junmyeon had entered college and nothing could keep his older brother from terrorizing his only sibling. 

As Yifan held Zitao tightly, he used the hybrid himself as a source of comfort. Once someone gets his SOS code, he’ll be safe, they both will. He’s not letting Dong-kyu get away this time. 

Closing the door gently behind him, Yifan walked further into the house, bracing his heart for looking into those merciless orbs of death. Dong-kyu, in Yifan’s eyes, resembled the Angel of Death, yet he was the one that killed the next person on his list and sent them straight to hell instead of on their rightful path. 

A cackle came from the couch, Dong-kyu’s back to Yifan and Zitao as he turned his head to see the taller Chinese male taking his sweet time. “Oh, come on, Yifan. Is that how we greet a hyung? I know you’re scared, but you could be less obvious about it.” 

“You don’t deserve such a title, Dong-kyu. If I am as scared as you claim, then how am I standing in front of your vile face?” 

The wicked smile perched on Dong-kyu’s lips only grew wider, “You give yourself away with that feeble insult, Yifan.” He cackled once more, licking his lips and finally turning all the way to run his eyes over Zitao, who rested weakly in his arms. “Awww, is that the new hybrid I’ve been hearing so much about?” 

“It’s none of your business,” Yifan cursed himself for how fast his jaw clenched at those words, a dead giveaway to his one weakness. “Do _ not _speak about him with that filthy tongue of yours. You’re here for me.” 

“Ha! That’s what you think!” Dong-kyu’s eyes turned a little more murderous as his eyebrow twitched with an obvious itch that Yifan could tell was to touch. “Oh, I have heard so much about your precious hybrid there, and he sounds too good to be true.” 

Yifan’s hold around Zitao tightened, throat closing slightly at the way the words were said with such...desire. It made him sick. He would not let Dong-kyu believe that he could take Zitao away from him, because there was no way he’d let that happen, and he hoped it would be a shared feeling with Tao himself. 

A whimper broke from Zitao’s mouth as he shoved himself further into Yifan’s body as though he were responding to Yifan’s hopeful thoughts. It reassured Yifan to stand his ground, keep Dong-kyu from invading his mind, his thoughts, his words. From years of listening to Dong-kyu rattle on, Yifan had learned the language of the snake, the way he twisted words and pinned them against any and everyone. It worked all those years ago, got Junmyeon into 4 years of therapy and Yifan into a low time in his life, but they had both figured out Dong-kyu’s greatest tool during those miserable years. Manipulation. He didn’t need to fight armed, he could win with just his tongue as a gun and his words as ammunition.

Yifan had vowed 3 years ago, when he and Junmyeon had become friends again and finally talked about what happened all those years ago, that he would never let himself be manipulated so easily. He is older now, wiser, and knows much better than he did 9 years ago. No time soon would he infiltrate Yifan’s mind, he wouldn’t win. Not now, not ever again. 

“You’re not taking him either way, I don’t care if I have to kill you myself, you will not take him from me.” The words spoken rattled in Yifan’s head as he thanked his lucky stars that Zitao was basically unconscious in his arms. 

Dong-kyu gasped overdramatically, flicking his eyes around the room in mock terror, “Oh god, have mercy on me! Yifan is going to kill me.” His voice fell flat as he spoke the last sentence, smiling with an obvious glint in his eyes. 

Yifan knew he didn’t believe him, but he didn’t particularly care because he knows he would do anything to keep Zitao safe, even take another person’s life if that’s what it comes to. Shifting his feet, he traces a gentle hand down Zitao’s lower back, hearing a slight rumble in his chest which he knew was a purr of enjoyment. So he was conscious enough to hear almost everything, but Yifan made sure to use the most advanced Korean words so he could barely understand. And he knew that Tao wouldn’t really take Dong-kyu’s words into consideration due to the fact that he doesn't trust the intruder. Zitao didn’t need to hear this, what he really needed was some rest, especially with the illness infesting his body. 

“What are you doing back here? What are you truly here for?”

A tilt of his head later and Dong-kyu is smiling creepily, standing and staring into Yifan’s soul through his eyes. “I’ve already told you.” 

Yifan’s eyes glanced down at Tao, who was still half-conscious and purring at Yifan’s ministrations, and glowered at Dong-kyu. “There is absolutely no way he will go with you. You can try, but you will not win.”

“I figured it out.” Dong-kyu’s eyes bulged for a second before he took a tiny step forward, finger in the air as he drawled out his words lazily. “You’ve been using more advanced wording to make sure that he didn’t understand what was going on...plus, he obviously doesn’t trust me with that little display outside - I could hear him all the way from the living room! Oh, this shall be fun.” He giggled wickedly. 

Changing his stance, Yifan puffed his chest out, squaring his shoulders and towering over Dong-kyu who was only 2 inches shorter than him. 

“No need for such a display of dominance. You already know what my best weapon is.” His smile contorted into a straight line as he blinks at the two. “Do you remember the years you and Junmyeon had been together? Oh, the love between you two was precious, anyone would die for it. I had so much fun destroying it! But wait, after your little heart broke you turned to your maniac of a best friend - man do I like his thinking. Every and anything became your target, whatever that psycho wanted you to do, all he had to do was drag in say...a hybrid.”

Yifan swallowed thickly, feeling the rumbling stop and Tao’s body tense. Dong-kyu had dumbed down his vocabulary to make sure that Zitao understood. “Don’t listen to him.” He muttered quietly, pressing his palm fully into his back and rubbing up and down. 

“I remember so vividly, the _ torture _ , the _ pain, _ the _ blood _ ! Oh I kept tabs on you, sweet little Fan-Fan. I saw everything you did to those poor hybrids, every punch, every cut, every _ injection - _ God, it was kind of beautiful the way the blood splattered against the cement walls, like hybrid _ art. _” He licked his lips and stared Yifan down, “Man, I knew you were so close to skinning those things alive! Maybe making a nice rug or a fluffy coat, oh, how a man can dream…” he sighed dramatically. “It was the words as well, if I’m being completely honest. Each taunt and ridicule you could come up with completed that living hell, turning it into a furnace full of hell fire! 

“Oh their terror stricken faces, and what made it even more enjoyable was the fact that you could speak their language fluently, driving more than just fear into their hearts. It was lovely, exquisite, delightful. I wish I was there for the pregnant one, oh god, I heard you cut the baby out yourself! Ha, man...Yixing really must love his job.”

Zitao made a frightened noise, struggling out of Yifan’s grip to the extent of falling on his butt first and wailing at the pain. All Yifan wanted to do was pull him back and tell him the truth, but he couldn’t, he was frozen in shock, watching as Zitao weakly got up and ran passed both of them. 

Dong-kyu didn’t make a move to grab the hybrid, watching as Tao rounded the corner in a swift yet sluggish way, almost tripping over his own feet. 

His heart contracted violently in his chest. Yifan could feel his heart physically breaking into shards, splintering his chest with pain and agony. His back became taunt and his throat clenched, cutting off his airway as though hands were wrapped around his neck and his face was turning purple. 

Yifan couldn’t lose it now though, he needed to keep calm and wait a little longer until someone came to escort him out his door and hopefully into a jail cell. Even though he feels like there is a pile of sand weighing him down, resting heavy and still, he knew he couldn’t let it stop him. 

“Don’t look so sad, it was going to happen sooner or later, and you know it. You wouldn’t have liked it either way,” He licked his lips and gave a small, wicked smile. 

Tilting his head to the side, Yifan wonders what Dong-kyu means by that sentence until he hears a roar, a tazer, and a painful whimper. “This was a distraction.”

  
  


“Glad you figured it out.” When Yifan finally got over the shock of his diabolical plan, he tried to move passed him to get to his hybrid. As he stepped to rush around him Yifan was chopped in the throat, gagging and stumbling backwards into a chair. “Don’t think you’re getting passed me that easily.” 

Once Yifan regained his breath, he snarled and rushed forwards, throwing his fist straight into Dong-kyu’s nose, or so he thought. The other blocked and countered, smashing his punch into Yifan’s chin, stars swimming in his vision and eyes flashing black. He growled under his breath at how pathetic he felt after the fight had just started. Yifan could not lose, he needed to get to Zitao, he needed his hybrid. It was not only Tao who needed Yifan, but Yifan also needed him. That’s why he would take him down and get to his baby. 

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his throat and pushed against his airway, efficiently cutting it off as Dong-kyu backed him into a wall. “Are you dumb?” Dong-kyu asked, pressing Yifan further into the wall, “They’re gone already. I can see that dumb determination in your eyes that says, ‘I won’t stop until I get to him.’ Well too late! You’re the same pathetic bitch you’ve always been. No wonder I was able to get into your head a second time, you’re not very complicated, it’s easy to find that weak spot.” 

Yifan slowly began to run out of air, hands weakly clawing at the one pinning him against the wall. 

“Still, your problems will not be solved with murder, you weak motherfucker. Try...being smarter for a change. You’ll never beat me, it doesn’t matter how hard you try, until you. Start. To. Think!” He lifted Yifan from the wall and slammed his him against it, letting go and watching him slide to the floor, sucking in much needed air. “I must go before your calvary shows up. Until we meet again…” Dong-kyu then disappeared from Yifan’s sight, making the wounded, breathless Chinese man look around for him. 

Shaky puffs of air fell from Yifan’s lips as he ran a hand through his hair and rested his head against the wall. A tear slid down his cheek, solemn and lonely, just like the hole carved into the middle of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy for Jongdae!! I've been meaning to get this chapter out but you know school and everything gets in the way. I'm gonna continue writing Junmyeon x Jongdae until the end but after that I will leave him be. I can't wait for them to be married and have a tiny Chen running around! 
> 
> Also, I'm seeing SUPERM this weekend and am so excited! Can't wait to see Kai and Baekhyun in person, plus Ten, Mark, Lucas, and Taeyong. I'm so ready for it!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, btw! (I love reading comments).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then his eyes snapped back open and Zitao roared his heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Torture, explicit description, lots of crying, my poor baby Zitao

Zitao shoved himself further into the corner as the door to the cell opened. Someone was here to give him another shot - which happened after, what feels like, every two hours - and he didn’t want to feel that needle being stabbed through his skin anymore. Whoever delivered the shot was not gentle and Zitao was afraid the needle would do more to hurt him than it was originally made to. He pressed his back further into the wall, wanting to melt into the concrete and stay there until he was saved. 

The man scowled at Zitao’s position, grabbing onto his tuft of hair and pulling Zitao into a leaning forward position. He punctured the back of his neck again and Tao struggled for a few seconds before he felt all the strength drain his body and leave him limp on the floor. He removed the needle and dropped Zitao on his face, walking out of the cell and locking it with an exaggerated click. 

Tao has come to the conclusion that that needle was used to zap all the strength from his bones and leave him in the weakest state possible. Every day he had been in that cage, he has been at his weakest. And it doesn’t help that he still had the illness that Yifan had called the flu. 

Oh Yifan, how he missed him so much. He really shouldn’t, he should be hostile and angry and repulsed by what his owner has done, but all he’s been feeling is an empty hole in the middle of his chest where his heart should be. He wanted Yifan to hold him, coddle him, kiss his forehead, he wanted Yifan entirely and wanted to feel safe in his arms again. It frustrated the hybrid so much that he released a weak, pained roar, angry tears building behind his eyes and face tinting red. Tao felt so conflicted that it brought him physical pain. 

After crying for a bit, Zitao could feel his eyelids sliding shut. He melted into the exhaustion and let the warm dreams fill his mind. 

  
  
  
  


Tao blinked his eyes clear, moving his hand only to find it bound to the table which sent panic coursing through his body. He tried to move his other hand, struggling against the bonds as he checked his legs as well. Zitao was still drained from earlier, but he had enough energy to push against the restraints. He couldn’t get out though, no matter how hard he thrashed. 

When he blinked again, it was like he had traveled to the past, eyes suddenly focused on a doctor and nurse, whines forcing themselves out of his throat as though he wasn’t in control. 

Zitao for sure knew that he was alone in the room, his dragon side would’ve picked up on the presence of another, so these must be memories. He watched as the nurse pulled a scalpel on him, slicing a piece of his thigh, but this time, he could feel the pain of his flesh being cut open - he could only watch in horror as she pressed a thick needle into the open wound. Tao could feel his past self crying out in terror and agony, could remember the feeling of paralyzation, could feel the fear as though it was a slight pinch of the past.

The hybrid only noticed he was crying when the memory vanished before his eyes, shimmering into dust and leaving the view of the wall as replacement. He was entirely alone, the echo of his rough breathing and whimpers ringing in his ears as he calmed himself down. 

Suddenly, black clouded his vision, yet ghost hands roamed his body, gripping and groping. Zitao gasped, flinching in reflex as he tried his hardest to fight the new memory, get away from those drifting hands as they traveled towards his most sacred areas. He remembers this, when SM Labs was getting him ready for the bidding. The bidding! That’s how he escaped! But he couldn’t remember, not with all these hands messing with him, not with these past thoughts scaring the hell out of him. He needs to escape. But he can’t, he’s stuck, he doesn’t know how to. 

Again, tears left Tao’s cheeks wet as the memory dissipated in front of his eyes, leaving the hybrid to sob and cry. It hurt so much to see all the pain he had gone through, how close to full freedom he became when Yifan found him, how it was all yanked away by one person. The frustration built in his chest again, bashing at his torso and trying to fight its way out. It couldn’t though, he was too tired, too tortured, too drained to do anything about it. Why was it so much to ask for a life of freedom and peacefulness? This time black surrounded the edges of his eyes and attacked from the outside in, fortunately putting Zitao into a deep sleep with the hope of escaping this living nightmare. 

  
  
  


The cell door opened for the hundredth time that day, Tao counting each and every click of a lock. 230. At least he believes that the door was opened that many times, but he wouldn’t cross out the idea of him over counting. 

Dong-kyu walked further into the cage once the door was secured, smile broad and wicked as usual. “You’ve become nothing, poor hybrid.”

Zitao couldn’t find any fault in his words as he looked down at his own body. He was reverting back to his skin and bones figure, every breath noticeable with the movement of his ribcage. His mind felt like a desert, concerned with nothing and blank as a static tv screen. The strength had been sapped from him every morning, forget the shots in the afternoon and evening, one injection was all it took to keep him weak and docile. 

“I want you to know something, little one. Yifan is still looking for you, oh! How hard he is trying to get to your cute, powerful, little ass,” Tao couldn’t tell if he flinched at the nickname or Yifan’s, closing his eyes as he whimpered quietly. He didn’t want to think. Thinking lead to worry, worry lead to pain, pain lead to resistance, resistance lead to more torture, and if he was lucky, torture lead to a possible escape - but there was no point in thinking of escape because he knew they wouldn’t let him escape a second time. 

Dong-kyu came closer, wiping a finger down the side of Zitao’s face, finger covered in oil as he examined the aftermath. “They’re really trying to make sure that you have no chance of escape again. Ohhhh, how much I love games!” Tao let his head lay limp as the other stroked his cheek as though he was trying to show affection. “A pathetic golden dragon like you won’t be getting out of here soon, not unless I feel like making things interesting.” 

Tao barely listened, but he had half the mind to pay attention to those words. Should he really be hoping for escape if it feels and seems so impossible? What’s the point when you are recaptured by the same kidnappers?

Dong-kyu, randomly, kicked Tao’s leg, getting the hybrid’s attention for maybe a millisecond before the dragon slumped further into the wall, eyes looking heavy and face neutral. “You’re no fun.” He pouted and reached inside his pocket, pulling out a syringe. “Stay still, ha! Like I need to remind you, you’re basically half dead!” Dong-kyu cackled some more before gripping Zitao’s arm in a vice hold, pushing the needle into the crease of his elbow. He pushed all the liquid out before throwing the injection on the ground and rushing to the door, turning to smile once more at the dragon hybrid before passing through the door but leaving it open. 

Tao looked down at his arm, at first the pain was bearable until it started spreading to his entire arm, feeling as though he was being melted by acid. Whines escaped his mouth as he started to feel the burning sensation everywhere, tears falling onto the ground beneath him. He didn’t understand what was going on and it scared the living shit out of him. What did Dong-kyu inject him with? 

Zitao could feel his brain getting fuzzy and dizzy as he slid from leaning against the wall to convulsing on the floor. His consciousness slipped away with each passing second until finally, he felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. 

Then his eyes snapped back open and Zitao roared his heart out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Torture, graphic descriptions, fighting, and killing.

Finally, they found it. After two weeks of searching and failing to find Zitao, Yifan had found him. Although he felt as though it was too easy to find him, he honestly didn’t care. Baekhyun had been with him the entire time, watching over his company as he spent endless days and nights trying to find Zitao. Yifan even tapped into his company’s resources to try and help. In the end, it was Yixing that found the place, with his endless connections to all types of people, it should’ve taken him less than two weeks, but Yifan guesses that it was the best he could do. 

During this long waiting period, Yifan did as much as he could to try and help and when he was sent home by his associates, he would grab the file that Yixing had nabbed from the SM lab and would start to read about his hybrid. Everything that he was, everything he had been through, everything that kept him motivated to find his lovely hybrid. He’s probably read that file about a thousand times by now, memorized every crack and crevice of it, held every dying paper. 

Again he grabs the same dusty, old papers that haunt his mind with the information of his hybrid, his baby. Flipping through them, he re-reads the same words over and over again. 

  
  


Blood Type: O+H 

*special blood type easily triggered by emotion, use caution when close

  
  


Lab Notes: Healing takes no longer than a day. When injected with serums they are cleaned out of the system through normal human ways - sweating, excreting, urinating, etc. It’s as though the body targets foreign liquids (anything not meant in the body) and protects it. 

Mind is always aware - MRI scans are irregular - as though it senses most things depending on something not known. Example: 192935 - test subject - cried before being shown the scalpel - some think it can read minds, others believe it senses malicious - again emotional response triggers it - activity, again, not known to the team. 

*special note - it is a predatory hybrid, yet acts like a domesticated Omega. No outstanding strength, no impulses to dominate, barely any resistance in the labs - for it to be like this is extremely unlikely and rare in the hybrid hierarchy 

Emotional levels spike when cut, injected, or injured in any way (any type of pain). A few incidents where machines have imploded being attached to it or near it - explains caution when triggered by emotion

>With all the tests taken so far, it can live up to about 1000 years unless killed purposely, maybe another way to die - again not known to the team

  
  


Tears cascaded down Yifan’s cheeks, leaving hot burning paths on the skin of his cheeks as he retraced that last sentence. If it was hard to kill his hybrid then that just means they’ve been testing him with foreign substances and torturing him with scalpel’s or maybe even worse things than a flimsy, medical knife. He didn’t know what to expect, but he would fight like hell to stop any harm from coming to Zitao. 

They were set to leave tomorrow, a well-developed plan under their belts and fighting experience pushing confidence into their minds. Nothing would stop Yifan, nothing at all.

  
  
  
  


Yifan held onto the gate surrounding SM Labs hideout, counting the guards as Jongdae checked inside the building mentally. Junmyeon gripped Yifan’s shoulder tightly as he knew that his boss only wanted to rush in and save his hybrid, but they all knew to stick to the plan, Yifan himself ordered everyone to stick to the plan. 

That was until a loud roar forced everyone to cover their ears - the memory of when he first left his hybrid in the office feels vaguely familiar. It was Zitao. The wailing roar held so much pain and anger; Yifan felt it all. Everyone knew that the plan had been thrown out the window - now they needed to find Zitao and take him before SM Labs did something drastic. 

“Jongdae, can you blow the gate out of the way?” Yifan asked, more of demanded, as Jongdae recovered from the roar. 

The kitsune nodded, uncovering his ears and standing from his crouched position. Readjusting his stance, Jongdae pressed an energy wave against the fence, forcing it onto the ground. Right off the bat, guards came charging towards them, tasers and guns blazing. 

Yifan had thanked the lord that Jongdae was on his side as all the bullets were sent back and all the guards hit the ground with a thud. After they were taken out, Yifan ordered Junmyeon, Jongdae, and a few of his men to follow close behind. 

“Jongdae scan the entrance, we’ll put them down ourselves so you don’t exhaust yourself too quickly.” The kit nodded, murmuring to Junmyeon where the men on the inside were posted. 

Junmyeon commanded Yifan’s men to take out the guards, watching as they peeled away from their group like ninjas. When the three entered the building, they were met with chaos. Yifan’s men had taken out the people at the entrance but now they were fighting a fresh wave of enemies. Yet that wasn’t the very chaotic part. Every now and then a roar would come from all directions, screams echoing alongside it as doctors, staff members, and guards came flushing out of the halls. 

“It doesn’t look like we’ll make it out of the entrance fast enough. Jongdae, locate where Zitao is and point Yifan in that direction, we’re gonna have to stay back.” Junmyeon shouted over all the noise, hands on Yifan and Jongdae’s shoulders. 

Again Jongdae gave a single nod before pressing his fingers to his temples and concentrating. He lifted a hand and pointed to the hall on the far right, opening his eyes and saying, “He’s coming from there.” 

Yifan thanked the two of them with a glance before rushing down the hall while avoiding all the other people. He knew Yixing’s troops would be there soon to help his own men, he just hoped more guards didn’t appear out of nowhere. 

People bumped his body left and right, fighting past him to get away from the raging dragon hybrid. He could hear some guards trying to catch Zitao, the sound of tasers buzzing getting louder as he got closer to his beloved hybrid. 

As he rushed further down the hallways of the building, Yifan ran into a couple obstacles, having to fight off a doctor with a large syringe and a guard with a gun to which luckily, he was a bad shot. Knocking those two out of the way, he finally saw him, his hybrid, his baby. 

Zitao stood in the hallway, a tail grown from his backside, horns large and curved over his head, and body covered with scales acting as armor. Yifan had to stop for a second to admire the beauty in front of him. His hybrid was washed in bright gold, an aura surrounding his pure gold body with white-ish red. The Chinese man had never seen anything more...ethereal. The hybrid seemed to notice him, turning to his owner and scanning him with those green/gold lizard eyes. Tilting his head, Zitao growled, baring large canines at Yifan and suddenly, he was charging forward. 

It hurt Yifan to know that Zitao didn’t recognize him, yet the hole in his chest did dilate majorly in size at the very sight of his baby. How he had missed his hybrid so bad. No, no, he can not think about that right now, he has a powerful creature hurtling toward him to worry about. 

At the last second, Yifan throws himself against the wall, watching as Zitao slows himself down and realizes that Yifan had avoided his attack. Turning swiftly, Zitao snarls menacingly, going at him again only for Yifan to dodge the attack again. 

“Zitao!” Yifan yelled after having avoided the fifth attempt at Zitao trying to tackle him to the ground. “Come on, Zitao, it’s me!” He tried to bargain as he grabbed the creatures shoulders and twirled them around, slightly impressed that he was able to push Zitao against the wall. Momentarily, the dragon hybrid was stunned, head thankfully protected by his horns as they smashed into the concrete wall. Then, he was back to growling and attempting more attacks. 

Yifan didn’t know how long he would be able to keep up with evading each advance and it turned out not to be long before Zitao had gotten a hold off his right arm and forced it out of place. 

The Chinese man howled as he cradled his arm on the floor, pain traveling through his shoulder and arm in white hot fury. Grinding his teeth, he looked for the hybrid’s next move, furrowing his eyebrows when he sees that Zitao’s standing over him, eyebrows pinched and head tilted in confusion. So, there is still a part of the old Zitao in there. This must be his instinctual side, the one that has kept him alive. 

If he had a chance at getting his baby back, now was the time to do so. Raising his head from the ground, Yifan began to speak although he was barely bearing the pain in his dislocated shoulder. “Zitao, sweetheart, it’s me. It’s Yifan. Please, listen to me, darling. You’re safe, you’re always safe with me, I promise. You don’t have to fight anymore, I’m right here for you.” 

Zitao whined, taking a few steps back before stumbling over his own feet. Catching himself on the wall, he continues to stare at Yifan in utter confusion. He opens and closes his mouth as though he wants to talk but all that comes out are questioning whines. 

“That’s it, Zitao. Come back to me, baby, come on.” Yifan encouraged, using his uninjured arm to help him off the ground. A few hisses later and Yifan is standing before the hybrid, watching carefully and fondly as the dragon tries to remember. It’s obvious he wants to, with the many times his eyes flash to his owner’s and how they flicker from bright emerald green/gold to their regular green/red. 

Stepping closer, Yifan understands that his hybrid is dangerous, but he can’t help but want to hold him after so long. “Baby, please, come back to me. I promise you are safe, they can’t touch you anymore, we’re taking them down. Come here, sweetheart, please come home, baby?” Holding out his uninjured arm, he waits, trying to keep his bottom lip from between his teeth as he watches the hybrid struggle to remember. 

The taller Chinese man didn’t notice the tears falling down until they already stained those soft tan cheeks. It pained him so much to see him like this, mainly because he couldn’t do anything to fix it. 

One minute the hybrid has tears down his cheeks and the next he is letting out a loud yelp, falling to his knees solemnly as despair enters those majestic eyes. Yifan couldn’t begin to imagine how his hybrid must’ve felt. The poor thing crumbled himself into a small ball, only crawling to Yifan when his owner shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

Immediately, Yifan crouched down to collect his hybrid in his arms. The dragon shoved his face into the other’s neck right as his arm wrapped around his body. Whimpers fell from the creature's mouth like a broken record, but Yifan could feel the vibrations of purrs against his chest. Finally! Zitao was back in his arms - almost - safe and sound. 

Pressing a kiss to Zitao’s forehead, Yifan sat on the ground, one arm around his hybrid while the other lay limp at his side, pain dulled by his baby’s presence. As long as he had his dragon hybrid, he would be okay, no injury could stop him now.

A few minutes of silence - except for the sound of Zitao’s purrs - later and the two are interrupted by a big explosion. Yifan moved quickly enough to cover his hybrid from the debris, wondering if they were about to be ambushed. 

“Yifan, let’s go.” Yixing called, appearing after the dust cleared.

Standing slowly, Yifan lifted his baby into his arms, making sure he was secured around him - arms wrapped around his neck and legs tight around his waist - before walking through the debris, avoiding the big pieces of rock. If he wasn’t so worried about his hybrid, he would most likely punch Yixing for causing so much unnecessary destruction. His best friend - which he should probably stop calling him - was crazy, but at least they can exit through the big hole in the wall now. 

  
  
  
  


After getting Zitao a quick check up, Yifan brought him back to his house. The hybrid was exhausted from his adrenaline rush and passed out on the way to Yixing’s doctor. He’s been asleep ever since, so Yifan had called Junmyeon to make sure everyone was okay after everything went down. Apparently, two of his men died and a few were injured, but in the end, Yixing had captured the man behind it all. Yet, Yifan was not relieved in the slightest. Dongkyu was still out there and he didn’t know when he would make another appearance. 

Now Yifan laid in his bed with Zitao curled into his side. The dragon still had his horns wrapped around his head, his tail curled next to his leg, and his scales still scattered along his limbs - still in a beautiful form - but as long as he was comfortable Yifan had no problem with it. The hole in his chest was patched up and he could feel the warmth return to his house. He was complete with Zitao and that’s the way it’s supposed to be. 

Soon enough, the dragon was stirring awake, batting his doe green/red eyes up at his owner. “Hello, sweetheart,” Yifan greeted, brushing back the hair from his forehead. For a moment, the Chinese male noticed the uncomfortableness in Zitao’s eyes and sighed softly knowing he remembered everything Dongkyu had mentioned about his past, which, for the most part, was true. He knew he needed to explain to his baby why it happened. 

“Zitao, let’s talk, baby,” He sighed again and pushed himself up on his not dislocated - relocated shoulder, hissing when the sling brushed against his arm. 

The hybrid followed suit, but no amount of bad information about his owner could keep him away. Obviously, he was a changed man, so he knew that Yifan wouldn’t hurt him. Placing himself under his owner’s arm, he snuggled into his side, not wanting to waste a moment apart. 

“I’m gonna tell you about what happened after Dongkyu broke up Junmyeon and I. Please listen carefully, I swear to you on my mother’s grave that I am not lying to you. I have no reason to, anyway.” Yifan took a deep breath before continuing. “After we were forced apart, Junmyeon moved away and I - well, let’s just say I was not in the best place. I felt murderous towards Dongkyu and I wanted revenge, but I know that I needed to train. At that time, Yixing had been in the triad business for a while and I knew he could supply me with the best training, so I asked him to help me. He did. He trained with me day and night, taught me different types of fighting styles, manipulation tactics, _ torture _tactics. 

“I have to admit he used me as a killing machine at first, but I let him. There was only one moral I wouldn’t break; I would never harm anyone or thing that was innocent and had done nothing wrong - that and children in general. 

“When he spent time teaching me torture tactics, we would practice human or hybrid, there was no distinction in my mind, I just brought pain to those who have done wrong. The hybrids I tortured? They were seriously bad. We caught one who owned a brothel - most of his prostitutes were teenagers or younger hybrids and humans. Yixing’s shelter took in the hybrids and I tortured him for information before...before I shot him through the forehead. 

“The next hybrid we caught was another male who massacred a whole orphanage of half hybrids. I was so angry - how could anyone do that to poor, innocent children? I made him suffer before Yixing starved him to death and we both watched him going slowly insane before he died painfully.

“And then came the pregnant hybrid. We found her in an alleyway, beaten and raped by a gang of humans. Before I knew it, I had taken them all out, except for her, of course, she did nothing wrong. I tried my best to save her, but all she really cared about was saving her child.” Yifan had to take a deep breath before he continued this one, his eyes stinging with tears at the recalled memory. “She - she said the baby was due the next day, but she knew she wasn’t gonna make it even five more minutes. She asked me to cut the baby out of her and make sure it was safe. I-I didn’t know what to say or do, but she yelled at me, crying and begging to save her baby. Finally, I agreed, but before I did anything I asked for her name. She told me it was Gi - which means _ the brave one _ in Korean - and I knew I would name her daughter the exact same. 

“I didn’t have enough time to be gentle or anything, so I did what she asked...I cut out the baby. It was the most horrific thing I had ever done, and I have done too much, but this topped the cake. I will never forget her screams. At least Gi got to hear her baby girl cry before she thanked me and passed away. 

“After, I had called Yixing to send someone to pick up the body. I took that baby hybrid and sent her to a trusting and loving family. Every holiday I can, I send her gifts and messages, yet she still doesn’t know what happened to her mother. When I had found that home and made _ sure _ she would be safe and sound, I gave up on revenge because she taught me that it only brought bad things to everyone. My punishment was watching an innocent hybrid suffer because she wished for her child to live and I swore off of that life for good. 

“Everything, every single word that came out of his venomous mouth, was wrong. Dongkyu put everything into a bad context just so he could get you away from me, sweetheart. I’m sorry you had to find out that way. And I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise and protect you. But I sure am gonna try my hardest to give you the best life I can.” 

The hybrid blinked from the story, feeling as though he had been entranced by each and every word. “I-I…” Zitao began, his eyes searching for Yifan’s before he went on. “I know you are not bad. I know you change. I feel it here,” the dragon hybrid pressed a hand into his chest, “I stay with you. Thank you.” 

The brightest smile lit up Yifan’s face as he chirped out, “That is the first time you have spoken for more than three seconds to me.” 

The hybrid couldn’t help but shy away from the affection pouring out of his expression, deciding to hide his face against Yifan’s good shoulder instead. Now he was purring so much louder, eyes crinkled shut as a small smile creeped onto his lips. Wrapping his arms around his owner’s waist, Zitao hummed a tune he had once heard from Sehun’s cellphone, happiness oozing from him. 

Yifan hugged his hybrid one handed, loving the happiness that he could feel from the air. It seemed as though he could see it- wait, he could actually see it! A big golden aura surrounded the dragon, slowly creeping over Yifan’s entire being and washing him in golden warmth as well. The Chinese man had never felt anything more safe, secure, and comforting than this aura wrapped around his body. 

Shifting, the two got more comfortable, welcoming the pleasures of the golden aura. Yifan stretched his arms above his head, resting them back on the mattress before he placed his head on top of Zitao’s, eyes closed and body warm. 

That was until he realized that his right arm had just been stretched perfectly after he had dislocated and relocated it back in place. His eyes widened as he lifted the arm into view, sling hanging off his shoulder and face contorted into amazement.

“Holy shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I tried writing it for so long but it was like inspiration wasn't my friend anymore. Also, my mental health hasn't been the best lately due to the CoronaVirus, so it was even more of a struggle for me to write it. I'm gonna continue trying, so I hope you like this one. This one was longer as an apology for taking so long. Please comment and give kudos! They are always appreciated and welcome! Also followed me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and until next time, Mimi

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
